Return to Forks
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: Bella moves from Ireland to Forks to live with her brother Emmett and dad Charlie. She meets Edward Cullen and love blossoms. Regular pairings. Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.
1. Noisy Passengers

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N In this I shall be making Bella speak like how I normally speak. So yeah she's gonna be talkin like an Irish person and I thought that I could make this quite humorous with the different ways of saying things in different countries.**

Chapter 1 : Noisy passengers

**Bpov**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but please call me Bella. I'm seventeen and haven't seen my brother or father in two years. I haven't lived with them for ten. My mum, Renee and my dad, Charlie got divorced when I was seven. My brother Emmett was nearly nine. Mum took me to Ireland to live with her family and Emmett and my dad stayed in Forks, Washington. I now live in a large town. It's larger than a normal town but not quite a city. My mother loves it. She thinks it a far cry better than the tiny village where her family lives. She didn't leave Forks, a small town to come back to an even smaller village so that's why we live in Letterkenny. Of course I visit my granny and Aunt Eibhlín nearly every day after school. My granda passed away just over four years ago and I miss him dearly. Mum took it very hard but she soon found a friend in his carer Phil. They fell in love quickly and recently got married. I didn't really like Phil so I decided it's time I went and stayed with my dad for a while. It was decided that I would finish my last two years of secondary school in America with Charlie. I then had the option to stay there and go to university or move back to Ireland and go to uni there.

"Bella pet, are you sure you want to go?" Renee asked me for about the hundreth time that day.

"A mhaim I'm positive. Nothing is going to change my mind. Do ya think I want to be stuck around you and Phil the newlyweds?"

She frowned at me then. She knew I wasn't head over heels about Phil. It's not like I haven't tried to get along with him it's just ... I don't know. Have you ever met someone that no matter how hard you try, you just cannot get along with them? Well that's me and Phil. In public, yeah, we'll act like we get along for Renee's sake but once we get home we just don't have time for each other. We aren't nasty to each other, we just don't really talk. The most we ever do is exchange pleasantries. With two people in the house that don't get along, well that could cause some problems so that's another reason why I'm sending myself to Forks.

"Well if you're sure. Let me know as soon as you get there and e-mail when you get to the house. Tell Charlie and Emmett I says hi. Alright?"

"I will mum. Stop worrying, I'll be grand. You forget Charlie's a police chief."

"Ok. Well you better go. You're flights gonna be called soon. I love you mo chroí and am gonna miss you so much." I hugged her then and had tears in my eyes.

"I'll miss you too. Love you mammy."

"Bye pet." The tears blurred my vision as I turned away rom her and I stumbled to the boarding gate.

I finally found my seat and stared out the window. Wow, I was going to miss this place so much. I looked at the many fields below. No wonder they called Ireland The Emerald Isle, the fields below connected together to form a vast green patchwork quilt.

I heard a loud female voice from behind me. "Wow, this place is awesome. We really must come here again soon Jazz. I'm so happy Esme and Carlisle let us go on this trip before school starts. Edward, Jazz, have any of you guys seen Rosalie?"

Another voice answered, this time male. I assumed it was either Edward or Jasper. From the velvety voice, I guessed that the owner was most likely very good looking. "Knowing Rose she's probably in the bathroom, checking her make-up or something. She might even be just sitting there staring at herself."

At that I heard lots of laughter coming from three people. One of them was a musical laugh. It was so infectious that I started to laugh myself. Suddenly the laughing stopped and a head peered over the top of my seat. It was the girl. She had short black spiky hair and was dressed casually but you could tell they were expensieve clothes.

"Excuse me miss but would you mind telling us what is so funny? I do believe we were having a private conversation." I snorted. Ha well next time you decide to have a private conversation, try keeping your voices down. Of course I was too much of a coward to say that. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know you look sort of familiar. Have we met?"

"Em naw I don't think so. I think I'd remember meeting someone like you. I mean you're gorgeous." SHIT!! Why the hell did I go and say that. She probably thinks I'm sum sorta weirdo now. She smiled at me.

"Aww wow thanks. That is so sweet of you. You know I think you're very pretty too and so familiar looking. I can't figure it out. Oh by the way, my name's Alice." Alice offered me her hand. I took it.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you."

The velvety voiced person spoke again. "Alice stop annoying the poor girl and get your ugly butt out of my face and go look for Rosalie."

Alice laughed. "Edward my butt is not ugly, in fact Bella thinks I'm gorgeous. She said so herself. Come on Bella let's go look for Rose and I'll introduce you to her."

We eventually found her right where Edward said she'd be ... in the bathrooms.

"Rose, Bella, Bella, Rose" I offered my hand and she took it. Rosalie was absolutely stunning. She had long blonde hair that goes to her waist. Really long legs and her face was that of an angel, plump red lips, high cheekbones and bright blue eyes.

"So Bella, may we ask why you're heading to Seattle?" Rose asked.

"I'm actually going to live with my brother and my dad in Forks."

At that they both screamed and jumped up and down. "No way! We live in Forks too. We were just on holiday before school starts. This is so cool. Bella we are going to be the best of friends. I just know it!" Alice pratically screamed before hugging me.

I spent the rest of the flight talking to Rosalie and Alice. They introduced me too Edward and Jasper. Jasper seemed nice but I got the impression that he was quiet, not shy ust quiet. Edward on the other hand was extremely rude. When Alice introduced me he didn't even have the courtesy to look at me. He just muttered a hello from behind his book. Alice looked surprised and said that he doesn't normally act like that.

It was time to get off the plane and from all the hustle and bustle involved I lost my new friends. When I got to baggage I still couldn't find them. I got my bag and headed to try and find Emmett but my suitcase got caught on something, before I knew what happened it had burst open. All my clothes were lying on the floor including my undewear. Oh my lord, how embarrassing. I scuttled about trying to pick everything up before everyone got a glimpse of my bras and whatnot. Someone decided to help me but thankfully they picked up larger items of clothing like coats and jumpers. After everything was packed away safely and my suitcase secured I went to thank the helpful person when I was met by the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes I'd ever seen. I stopped breathing altogether and just stared. He had bronze hair and his tight, black top clung to the his perfectly sculpted chest and the contours of his arms.

"Em hi. I'm Edward. I thought you needed some help there."

What? What did he say? I was too preoccupied by his eyes. It finally registered with me what he had said.

"Oh yeah sure. Em thanks. I'm Bella by the way."

"Oh really. Are you Alice's new friend? Sorry about before. I was being rude but I was really getting into my book and I hate being interrupted."

"Oh that's fine. I know what you mean. Well I have to go now and meet my brother. I'll probably see you at school sure."

I finally managed to turn away from him and went to find Emmett. I saw this monstrosity of a person holding a sign up for Bella Swan. No way could my brother have changed so much over two years. When I last saw him he was a scrawny sixteen year old with bad acne. He was now a tall muscly eighteen year old.

"Emmett." I screamed and ran over to him and he wrapped me up in one of his bear hugs.

"Bella it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!"

"Emmett can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Bells. We have to wait here because I'm collecting some friends along with you. I can introduce you to my girlfriend."

Suddenly I hear a loud scream from behind me. "Bella!" All I can see is a black-haired pixie running towards me.

"Oh my lord. Emmett is you're brother. Aagh! Wow. This is so fantastic!"

Emmett bursts out into a booming laugh that makes people stop and stare, "I see you guys already met."

**A/N So let me know what you think. When Renee says mo chroi it means my heart in Irish.**

**Helen**


	2. Emmett's Little Sister

**Return to Forks**

**A/N Thanks to all you who reviewed. Let's recap shall we**

_"Emmett." I screamed and ran over to him and he wrapped me up in one of his bear hugs._

_"Bella it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!"_

_"Emmett can't breathe."_

_"Oh sorry Bells. We have to wait here because I'm collecting some friends along with you. I can introduce you to my girlfriend."_

_Suddenly I hear a loud scream from behind me. "Bella!" All I can see is a black-haired pixie running towards me._

_"Oh my lord. Emmett is you're brother. Aagh! Wow. This is so fantastic!"_

_Emmett bursts out into a booming laugh that makes people stop and stare, "I see you guys already met."_

**Bpov**

"Yeah we met on the plane," Alice said. "Bella called me gorgeous and the rest is history. You know how I love people complimenting me Emmett."

Emmett laughed, "So Bella, you've probably met Rose as well."

What? I wasn't really listening, I was too busy thinking about who Emmett's girlfriend could be. It couldn't be Alice though because she's with Jasper so it must be a friend of hers. The only other people it could be were Edward or ...

"No feckin way! You and Rose?" He was looking at me strangely, probably trying to figure out whether I approve. "It's okay Em, I approve one hundred percent. Rose is awesome"

He grinned his huge grin, lifted me off the ground and wrapped me up in one of his bear hugs again. "I'm so glad you approve Bella. I know you guys will get on great."

"Ahem," I heard a cogh from behind me. Emmett put me down spinned me around to face who it was. It was Rose, Jasper and Edward. "Would somebody care to explain what is going on?" Why do I find my boyfriend wrapped around a person I have just been newly acquainted with?"

"Oh Rose, this might look a little weird to you but Emmett's my brother, you know the one I've come to live with."

Rose suddenly went bright red. Alice, Jasper, Edward and especially Emmett all looked shocked. I take it that Rose does not get embarrassed easily.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Bella. Honestly, it was so stupid of me to think ... never mind." She turned to Emmett. "You, on the other hand, could've told me that you're sister was coming to live with you. I never even knew you had a sister. Isn't that one of the first things you learn about your partners, you know about their family and stuff."

I turned to face Emmett, "You never told them about me? Why?"

He looked so ashamed and sad right then that I couldn't stay angry at him. I went over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Bells, really I am. You just never really came up in a conversation and I didn't know how to say it, you know. Then when I got the call that you were coming here to live, Rose and all were in Ireland so I thought wouldn't it be great to surprise you all." He looked so sincere I just had to believe him. How is it that I can never stay angry at him for long? Even when we were younger and we fought I'd always forgive him easily.

"Aw Em pet, I know you were trying to surprise them and I suppose it is kinda sweet but honestly wouldn't have just been easier to tell them about me." He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I suppose so. Well I suppose I'd better get you guys home. Charlie will want to see you Bella when he gets home and I gues your parents will want to see you guys too."

We all headed outside and went over to Emmett's jeep. It was one of them off road things. I don't know, I'm not good with cars. Someone could ask me what kind of car my friend has and I'll say something stupid like a blue one. If a car looks nice I'll say so but I'm not going to remeber the type and how fast it goes or what kind of engine it has. Does it really matter as long as you get to where you want to?

In the drive home I learned that Rosalie lived with Jasper. They're cousins. Her mother died when she was younger and her father had left before that and nobody has heard from him since. Jasper's mum and Rosalie's mum were twins. His family adopted her when she was eight. They grew up in Texas but moved here just over a year ago.

Alice and Edward are brother and sister and they were adopted by a Dr. Cullen and his wife when Alice was seven and Edward eight. They moved to Forks shortly after I left.

We left Rosalie and Jasper of at their house first. It was a dormer and was sitting on top of a hill. The house was painted a beige colour and had beautiful lilac and white flowers climbing up the wall. The garden was huge and was tiered like a wedding cake. On the first tier was a small pond and a set ot table and chairs. The second tier had various shrubs growing and they were dotted here and there. On the third tier small trees were growing but in the centre of them all was vast oak tree. It was beautiful. I loved it. A small red brick wall ran round the top of the garden.

Next we went to the Cullens. Their house was very different from the Hale's. It was a huge three-storied white farmhouse with a porch running the whole way around the house. It had blue shutters on the windows. On one side of the porch was a swing seat. The garden at the front was small with many different coloured trees framing the curved lane towards the house.

"Bella do you want to come to our house tomorrow. It sucks that I have to work tomorrow but I finish at lunchtime. I'd really love it. Rose and Jazz are coming too. You can meet our parents and then you can sleep over. Oh Oh Oh I can give you a make-over!" She was jumping in her seat with excitement. When I groaned, she pouted.

"Bella you have to let me give you a make-over. Please." She then did the puppy dog eyes at me and I had to let her win this.

"Alright Alice, you win this time. But never again." She squealed and hugged me while Edward and Emmett laughed.

"Good luck Bella. You have no idea what you've gor yourself into. Alice is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to make-overs ... and Rose too," Edward said chuckling to himself.

"Sounds like you've been on the recieving end of one these infamous make-overs." At that Alice and Emmett burst out laughing and Edward just scowled at me.

"Bella we must go now, Esme and Carlisle will be wondering where we are. I'll see you tomorrow Bella, Emmett."

"Bye, missing you already Alice." I said putting on this weepy voice. She laughed. "Miss you too Bella," she said, imitating my voice perfectly.

She got out of the car and so did Edward. Just before the door closed, I heard her say to Edward "Don't forget to call Jessica in the morning or she'll be bugging me at work tomorrow." She didn't amused.

**A/N This is a bit of a crappy chapter but I'm just not feeling good today. My brother, Aodh had to collect me early from school. Do you know what will make me feel better ... reviews. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far.**

**Helen =]**


	3. Camping with The Cullens

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 3: Camping with the Cullens._**

**Bpov**

When I finally arrived home last night, Charlie was there waiting for me. It seems he was able to get home earlier than planned. Jet lag eventually started taking it's toll and I went upstairs to bed. As soon my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world.

Alice came round early this morning before she had to work. I swear I was going to kill her. There was no need to come and wake me up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Besides I was trying to recover from the jet lag. She told me there had been a change of plans and instead of sleeping inside, her dad had allowed us to camp out in the woods beside their house tonight. I was too tired that it was only later that I actually realized what she had said and it was too late to protest. So I guess I'm sleeping in a tent in the middle of the woods tonight. Oh joy! It's not so much the camping out bit I'm afraid of, it's the journey through the woods that I'm scared of. I'm a major klutz. It's not possible for me to walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over. Sometimes I amaze even myself and trip over air.

______________________

Damn that Alice wan! **(wan is how I pronounce one. I thought i would write some words like how I'd pronounce them to really give the idea that's she Irish) **She came round here after her work screaming "Bella Barbie time." I thought or rather hoped that since we were camping out I wouldn't have to go through the torture that Alice calls a make-over.

"Alice why exactly do I need a make-over? We're camping outside in the wood, who's going to be seeing us apart from the fellas."

"Exactly Bella, the guys are going to be there. Thank goodness Jessica couldn't make it." She practically spat out her name. Who the hell is Jessica and why doesn't Alice like her.

"Alice who's Jessica?"

"I suppose you could call her Edward's girlfriend." Again she spat out the word girlfriend. "He's been on a few dates with her but I know it's not going to be anything serious. He has a new girl every week. I wouldn't really call him a player. He just treats them nice and makes them feel good about themselves. I think the most he's ever done is kiss the girl's hand, in fact I don't think he's ever been kissed. Eighteen and never been kissed.2 she chuckled to herself while I squirmed in my chair suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. I'd never been kissed either.

"I think all Edward needs is to find the right girl. What do you think Bella?" She stared at me then and I felt there was a meaning behind her look like she was trying to tell me something.

"Eh yeah sure. Whatever you say Al! Do you mind me calling me you Al?"

"No I love it. I don't think anyone ever even thought about calling me Al. I like it. What can I call you? Bells is Emmett's name for you so I can't use that." Hmm I thought about it and then the perfect name came into my head.

"What about Lally? When cousins were only wee **(small/younger)**they couldn't say Isabella right so I told them to just call me Lally, now that they're older they just call me Bella. I used to love them calling me it too."

Alice started to laugh, "Lally it is then." I was surprised at myself that I was actually enjoying Bella Barbie time and I thought it was great that Alice and I get along great. I could really see us becoming great friends. That reminds me I must e-mail Renee and the gang back home. I was already missing them but being around my new friends helped numb the pain.

"Alright Bella time to head over to my house. Grab your stuff and let's go. I have a sleeping bag for you there."

______________________

"Hey Bells" Emmett said and came over to wrap me in one of his bear hugs. "Tonight is going to be so much fun. Especially for those who haven't seen Clumsy Bella yet. Honestly guys watching Bella trying to force her way through the trees without tripping could be the best entertainment tonight." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Watch yoursel **(yes I don't bother pronouncing the "f" in yourself because I am extremely lazy lol.) **Emmett Swan or I might spill the beans about a certain holiday in Ireland and a certain trouser ripping incident. I'm sure you'll remember having to walk to Aunt Eibhlín's in said trousers .... or what was left of them. I can only describe the remnants as a mini skirt." Emmett blushed bright red while everyone else was rolling on the ground pissing themselves laughing.

"You know Bella I could always tell everyone about your dear Franklin." He wouldn't dare. Franklin was my beloved teddy bear that I can't bare to be without. I even stuffed him in my bag for tonight.

"You do that and I'll tell everyone you're _real_name. The one on your birth cert. Did you all know that Emmett is actually my dear brother's middle name? Only our granny calls him Gi..." A hand shot across my mouth before I could finish.

"Don't even think about it." Emmett growled, glaring at me.

"It's alright Emmett, we'll find out eventually." Rose said and kissed him on the cheek. "Bella can't keep it secret forever."

"Alright you guys are we going to stand here all day or are we going camping. From what Emmett says about Bella it might take us a while to get to the clearing," Jasper said while picking up a rucksack. Emmett, Rose and Edward started laughing then. What exactly had Emmett been saying before I had arrived. I hope to all that is good and mighty he hadn't mentioned the time at WaterWorld.

"So Bella," Edward said slyly, "been to WaterWorld recently." He didn't! He actually told them.

"Emmett Swan it is war." I growled menacingly at him. "You're gonna wish you've never been born."

"Aw Bells if you're attempts at trying to get revenge are what they were two years ago, then I can safely say I'll be alright."

"Oh brother dearest a lot can change in two years." I stressed the a lot, "and beside I've got Alice." I laughed then because he actually looked scared when I mentioned Alice. "I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind helping too. It can give us a chance to get to know each other better. What do you say Rose?" Rose looked thrilled and bounced over to me. Emmett looked absolutely petrified.

_____________________

I got off to a good start trying not to trip in the woods but that could only last for so long. Edward was walking behind me and for some reason it made me feel extremely self conscious. I tripped over a tree root and braced myself for the crash and pain but none came. Instead I felt strong arms wrap around me and settle me on the ground.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked, his arms still around my waist, his conceren-filled, emerald eyes gazing into mine. I had to remind myself to keep breathing. He was so close I could smell his aftershave and another musky scent mixed in with it. He smelled so good. What the hell am I thinking? I couldn't possiby fancy one of Emmett's best friend, Alice's brother ... could I?

"Eh ... yeah, I'm eh grand ... thanks," I finally managed to say. After that he removed his arm from my waist and continued to walk beside me. i was all too aware of him and found it even harder to concentrate on not falling. Finally we burst into a clearing and I was able to move away from him, I was able to breathe again.

The fellas set up the tent. It was a huge eight-man tent. It had three rooms. A main area that branched of into two seperate bedrooms. The sleeping arrangements were sorted. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie called dips on the bedrooms. that meant I was stuck in the main area with Edward ... alone. Uh-oh! This was going to be a long night.

**A/N So the second part of the camping trip will be the next chapter. Things could get interesting between Edward and Bella ... if you know what I mean. I think my two older brother are the two different side of Emmett's personality. One of them gives me bear hugs and is the mors caring and serious side while the other is the fun and goofy side. Also what could Emmett's real name be? You will find out, don't worry. So my pretties read and review.**

**Helen x**


	4. Camping with The Cullens part deux

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sniff sniff)_

**_Chapter 4: Camping with The Cullens part deux._**

**Bpov**

Oh man! I have to spend a night alone with the unbelievably attractive Edward Cullen. Thankfully the amazing person that is Alice has decided to play loads and loads of games so I won't be alone with him for long ... hopefully. I don't know how I'll act when we're alone, I'll probably make an ass of myself.

"Okay guys time for camping game number one; Emmett and Bella continuing their embarrassing story war!" Alice yelled, getting cheers from Jasper, Rose and Edward. Emmett and I glared at each other. This was going to be very ... interesting.

"Oh Bella, dearest little sister of mine, do you remember the time when you were over here for the holidays and we decided to go shopping. You were standing in the queue to pay for dad's Christmas present and someone banged into you. Do you remember what happened then?" Oh yeah. I do. It wasn't the most embarrassing thing that's happened but it was still pretty cringe-worthy.

"You fell backwards into the middle of the floor and knocked down a clothes rail and started laughing. So there was my little sister laughing like a lunatic in the middle of the floor surrounded by clothes, she didn't even bother trying to get up. Of course she attracted an audience. She was lying there for about ten minutes until eventually I helped her up. She was too giddy to help herself up."

The guys were rolling on the ground laughing while I blushed a deep red. Oh boy Emmett, it is on!

"Okay then Mr. G. E Swan. That the best you got? Wait till you hear this one guys. One fine summer Emmett and I decided to go to the cinema to see a film he'd been begging me to see for ages. Do you know what happened? We got thrown out because somebody was being too noisy."

"Was Emmett making all the noises to go with the movie again and doing all his little voices?" Rose asked.

"Ha, if only. He fell asleep and started snoring so loud that everyone thought it was some weird sound effects in the movie until eventually he shouted out "No mama, little Emmy don't want bath!" It was so funny."

The others were grabbing their sides and gasping from laughing so much.

"Bella don't forget the time you got thrown out of the Bingo Hall for making to much noise and disturbing those trying to play. She had gone to bingo with our granny one time and had met some people there. They decided to go outside and started laughing and all that but when the decided to go back in they wouldn't let them."

"It was a cold night and all. Ya think they would've let us in. I mean we were only laughing! It's not like we were prancing about in the middle of a shopping centre singing "The sun will come out" at the top of my voice like someone I know. Do you mind that time Emmett? Remember skipping through the shops with your hands behind your back and singing. He even managed to reach the high notes."

"But Bella weren't you there right beside me also skipping but singing Sex Bomb." Damn him anyway. I was struggling to think of really good stories.

"What's wrong Bella? You've run out of stories to tell?" That's when it came to me. The most embarrassing story ever about Emmett. He'll probably kill me but I have got to win this. I smiled evilly at him and he looked scared.

"Emmett," I said in a fake sweet voice "remember the time when you were over at Christmas a few years back? The youth club was holding a variety show."

"Oh shit!" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"They needed a few fellas to dress as The Spice Girls. Of course the always helpful Emmett volunteered. He had to dress as Ginger Spice. So there he was walking up to the stage in a Union Jack bikini top, a mini skirt and killer heels."

Everyone apart from Emmett was laughing. Rose was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Bella wins hands down." Alice gasped out.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet. He had to go on stage, sing a song and .... dance to it." Even more laughter erupted around me. "What's even better than that is .... I have it on tape. Ah huh that's right I went there!" I said the last bit in ghetto style, I even did the whole clicking my fingers and raising my eyebrow thing.

Emmett was bright red but eventually he started to laugh too. Jasper was laughing so much he started having a coughing fit. Tears were running down Rose's face. Alice's entire body was shaking with laughter and Edward ... well he was laughing a lot too but I was being mesmerised by his musical laugh. His face crinkled in laughter was breathtakingly gorgeous. He was just so stunning. Aagh I have to stop thinking like this!

"I'll get you back for this Bells." I sighed. "Oh Emmett you can try but just remember that I can always accidentely on purpose let slip your real name." That shut him up.

"Okay guys, camping game number two; spin the bottle." I groaned internally. Man! this was going to be bad. I've never kissed a fella and some of thes lads were related to me(I shuddered at the thought) or else they were taken. The only single one was way out of my league and most likely didn't want to kiss me.

Rose spinned first, she got Emmett. I had to turn away. I did not want the image of my brother and his girlfriend kissing in my mind. Let's just say they do not care that people can see them.

Emmett spinned then and he got Jasper. "Hey man I'm comfortable with my sexuality and I don't care about kissing a dude because I'm straight. If you don't believe just think back to me and Rose earlier." Emmett puckers his lips and started to move towards Jasper. Jasper looks terrified "NO way man. I have limits and kissing a dude is not my thing."

Eventually Emmett gave up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jasper spinned and he got me. Alice gave me a reassuring look and said "It's alright Bella, just give him a quick kiss on the lips." So I did. I'd hardly say that counted as a first kiss. I spinned than and got Edward. Aw fudge! **(Bella says fudge instead of f**k) **What am I going to do? Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett started yelling and wolf-whistling.

"Oooh Eddie, what on earth is Jessica going to say?" Emmett teased. Edward just looked amused and then he smiled shyly at me.

"Go on Bella!" Alice urged me.

I scooted over so Edward could move beside me. He leaned into me and again I could smell his mouth-watering scent. I breathed in deeply hoping he wouldn't notice. As his face moved closer to mine, my breather became heavier. I think I was hyperventilating. I noticed his breathing became heavier too and when I touched his face it seemed to stop altogether. I took this as a good omen and became just a little bit less nervous. He took my face in my hands and kissed me softly. I reacted instantly and my hands went to his hair. His hands went from my face to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. The kiss remained soft and gentle. I don't know how long we kissed for but he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. He smiled this crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Ahem" I heard Alice cough. I looked up and all four of them were staring at us shocked.

"Wow you guys!" Emmett said. "Eddie boy you are no longer allowed within three feet of my sister. Get over there now." He was pointing to the corner of the tent. I hadn't realised his arms were still around me and when he moved I felt weird without them. Alice and rose came towards me and dragged me into the next room.

"Wow Bella. That was something else. You so totally like my brother don't you?" I couldn't say it so I nodded and then gave them an embarrassed smile.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of Jessica. That shouldn't be too hard because I get the feeling Edward would rather be with someone else." Rose said looking at me. She put am arm around my shoulders. "Bella he definitely likes you. I could tell. That kiss was something else. It was more that a stupid, spin the bottle, fun kiss. It was deep. It's a kiss that two people who care deeply for each other would share."

I shifted uncomfortably. Could they tell how much I longed for him?

"Starting Monday morning we are putting our Get Rid of Jessica plan into action. We'll get Jasper and Emmett to help too." Alice and Rose gave each other hi-fives at their brilliance.

"Come on let's go back in before they think something's up."

When we went back in, a phone started to ring. It was coming from a bag beside me.

"Oh that's mine. Would you hand it over it me Bella please." Edward said smiling his crooked smile that I was beginning to love. I got his phone out of the pocket and handed it to him. As our skin touched I felt a shock of electricity run through my body. I got a peek of the caller-id before he took it from me. Speak of the devil, it was Jessica.

**A/N So what do you think? Most of the stories Bella and Emmett told are true or else have been changed a bit. The one where she fell happened to me except it was at school and instead of clothes it was schoolbags. The one when they were skipping in town is also kind of true. My cousin and I did go skipping but we didn't sing. I did get thrown out of a Bingo Hall and The Spice Girls incident happened to a friend of mine but it was for charity so all I can say is Go on ya good thing!! Oh yeah my brother did fall sleep at the cinema once but the rest of that story didn't happen. I was only planning on having two camping chapters but I think I need a third. So read and review. **

**Love y'all **

**Helen x**


	5. Camping with The Cullens part trois

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! =[_

**A/N. I think an Edward point of view is called for don't you agree.**

**Chapter 5: Camping with The Cullens part trois.**

**Epov**

Jessica! I'd completely forgotten about her. I was too busy recalling that unbelievable kiss with Bella. It was my first kiss. Ive been on loads of dates with girls but the most I've ever done is a kiss on the cheek or the hand. I'm a gentleman okay. I don't know why I agreed to go out with Jessica though. She is one of the most annoying and self-absorbed girls I know. Bella on the other hand is something different altogether. After two days I know that she is shy, quiet and very caring but when she's having fun with Emmett she's a totally different person. She transforms into this funny, clever and sly person. The shyness fades and you can tell that she loves her brother very much but also loves tormenting him. when I thought of Bella, I started to think about our kiss again. Had she enjoyed it as much as I did? then I thought of Jessica on the phone. She was going to be a problem. I didn't know how to break things of with her but it would need to happen soon. I'd love to do it tonight but I don't want to do it over the phone. That's extremely un-gentleman-like. I just want to have Bella to myself and kiss her more. I get the feeling that she wouldn't mind too much.

"Edward baby! Are you still there?" Jessica's voice on the phone snapped me out of me daydream of Bella and I.

"Sorry Jessica, I zoned out there. What were you saying?"

"Edward, I was discussing the back to school dance with you. I was wondering if you had asked anyone yet and I figured since we are kind of dating that you'd probably take me." I sighed. I would really love to take Bella. I better not give Jessica an answer yet.

"Eh Jess, I'm sort of busy right now but I'll chat to you on Monday about this. Okay?"

"Eh yeah sure, whatever Edward." She snapped and hung up the phone. Why are girls so complicated? I sat there contemplating that for a few moments more and then decided to rejoin the group.

I stepped out and it was just Emmet, Rose and Bella in the main area.

"It's getting late so Alice and Jasper went to bed. I think Emmett and I will follow there example" Rose said before dragging a half awake Emmett into their sleeping area. It was just me and Bella now. Oh crap!

**Bpov**

I was stuck alone with Edward right now and there was no Alice or Rose to save me. It's okay Bella. You can manage not to embarrass yourself for a few hours ... oh how I wish that were true. The silence between was awkward. Trying to break the silence between us I said the first thing that came into my head.

"So Edward. You wanna play twenty questions? You can go first." I want to know everything about him and I thought this could be a good game to play.

"Em sure. What's your favourite colour?"

"Emerald green" I said without hesitating. Why did I say that. He'll probably guess what I mean by it. He smiled slightly. Oh my god, he did know what I mean.

"Well what's yours?"

"Well it can change but right now it's red." Nothing unusual about that but from the way he was looking at me, I sensed there was more he wanted to say.

"Why did you move to Forks?" God I could be here forever telling him about why I moved.

"Long story short, my mum re-married and I didn't like him, besides I missed Emmett and dad. So, what do you do for fun, like what are your hobbies?"

"I love music. I play the piano and I write songs. I absolutely adore it. I'd be lost without my music. what about you? Do you like music?" I smiled at him, I could spend forever talking about music as well.

"I feel the same as you about music. I play the guitar and I write my own songs too. Music is my release. I have music for every emotion. whenever I feel sad, angry or whatever emotion I'll go to my room and write or simply lie there and listen. I'll put on my earphones and just get lost in the lyrics and the melody." I blushed then. I was rambling on about music and he was just staring at me with a look of amazement on his face.

"Wow I've never met anyone who was as passionate about music as I am. That's really cool. Listen Bella do you think that I could hear you play sometime and you could hear me play or we could even play together?" Could I let him listen to my music. I've never let anyone hear it before. I wanted to save it for someone who could really appreciate it but I think that Edward could be the one to appreciate it.

"That's two questions," I laughed. "I'd really like that, actually I'd love it. I've never played for anyone before so don't laugh at me if it's bad. I'd also love to hear you play the piano."

"Me, laugh at you? Never! Isabella I am shocked that you would say such a thing." He said pretending to be insulted.

"Okay, okay. My turn now to ask a question." I thought about and finally said "So ... who's Jessica?" In my mind I was slapping my head. What a stupid thing to ask. It's none of my business. He looked nervous at first and but eventually answered.

"She's ... a girl that I'm .... kind of dating but .. eh .. I don't think things are working out between us." Really? How very ... interesting.

"Really? Do you mind me asking why?"

"Well I think I might like someone else." He looked at me then and I felt my heartbeat accelerate.

"Oh really. Well that could cause problems. Why be with a person you don't like?"

"Exactly. But I don't know whether she likes me too. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should ask her."

"Really, you think so? I'll keep that in mind so." He gazed at me then with his beautiful eyes and I had to remind myself to breathe. He started to move closer. Breathe Bella breathe. He put his arms on my waist and I could fell his breath on my face. On my God even his breath smelled gorgeous. He moistened his lips. Oh God, i don't think I can control myself for much longer. I need to feel his lips on mine again. He tilted his head and moved it closer to mine, never once breaking eye contact with me. All that was left between us was a tiny gap. I closed my eyes and waited for him to close that space. I heard rustling coming from the other room then and I heard Emmett enter.

"Hey you guys do you now where the bag of chips are?"

We jumped apart and I'm sure I was bright red. Aagh damn you Emmett Swan. I could kill you right now. When Emmett left the atmosphere was intense. I had so much too think about. I was certain Edward liked me too. But Jessica was a problem. I know he said that things aren't working out but until that's sorted I will have to distance myself from him. I do not want to be known as a tramp. Once Jessica is out of the picture then I can be with Edward. Until then we'll just have to wait.

**A/N Don't you just feel like screaming "Damn you Emmett Swan!!" So read and review.**

**love you all**

**Helen =]**


	6. What's Bella saying?

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 6: What's Bella saying?**

**Bpov**

After myself and Edward's near kiss I tried to not put myself in a situation where it could happen again. By the time that Emmett had left I Had pretended to have fallen asleep. But like I said, I pretended. There was noway on earth I could get to sleep knowing that Edward was right beside me and that he most likely wanted to kiss me as much I wanted to kiss him.

I must have finally managed to doze off because soon after Alice was awake and jumping on top of me.

"Bella, it's time to get up. We have so much to do and so much planning. We're going back to my house and then we're going out for dinner. Don't worry about what to wear because I have some outfits for you. I went shopping before work yesterday to get you a few things. Plus we can put the Get Rid of Jessica plan into action a day earlier."

I groaned and started a feeble attempt of swatting her away from me. "Go away Alice. I need to sleep."

"Honestly Bella I don't how'll you manage tomorrow morning when you'll have to get up before 7."

"What! Before 7. I can't do that. Back home I don't get up till half seven at the earliest." I groaned again.

______________________

When we got back to The Cullens, Alice rushed me up the stairs.

"Come on Bella, we only have a few hours to get ready."

Rose and Alice seemed to take forever doing my hair and make-up but when they came to doing their own it only took half the time they spent on me. Alice had chosen out some beautiful dresses. She had it narrowed down to three and surprisingly she let me make the final decision. I chose a deep blue strapless dress. It had silver lace running along the neckline and the waistline. Alice forced me into a deathtrap pair of silver heels and she gave me a silver shawl and handbag to match. I had little make-up. A bit of eyeliner, mascara and a light layer of silver eyeshadow. Rose had done wonders with hair. She had put it up with ringlets falling down around my face. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me staring back. I looked good, I looked better than good. I looked gorgeous if I do say so myself.

The three of us went down the stairs and we could hear the boys laughing and chatting below. When we came into view, the laughter stopped and all three of them were staring at us with a look af awe on their faces.

"So guys what do you think?" Alice asked.

"Wow girls, you all look ... so .... beautiful," was Edward's reply.

"You're all .... wow. I don't know what to say, you're gorgeous especially you Alice darling. You're breathtaking," was Jasper's response.

"Hot damn girls! You're smokin! I mean wow, Rose! I'm gonna have to be fighting of all the guys tonight!" was Emmett's reply.

Just then a man and a woman entered. He looked to be in his early thirties and was really attractive. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman had caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped face. She had brown eyes and they both looked to be very kind.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, You've never met mine and Edward's parents." Alice said, pulling me over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said and offering my hand to them. Alice's dad smiled at me and said  
"Please call us Carlisle and Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you too Bella." He shook my hand. Esme pulled me into a hug and said "It's great to finally meet you. When Alice came home on Friday all she could talk about was you. It was Bella this and Bella that!" I laughed and blushed red, embarrassed that Alice had been talking about me.

I chatted with Esme and Carlisle for a little longer until Alice started becoming impatient and was practically pushing me out the door. We all got in Emmett's jeep as it was the only one big enough for us all. We pulled up outside a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles called Bella Italia. We all went inside and were guided over to a booth in the corner. On one side of me was Emmett and on the other side was Alice. Jasper sat beside her while Rose sat next to Emmett leaving Edward sitting across from me. We ordered our food and while waiting for it to arrive tehy quizzed me some more about my life in Ireland.

"Did you ever have any boyfriends in Ireland?" Rose asked.

"Em naw I didn't." They seemed surprised. "I was just never really that keen on any of them. I didn't have time to date. I always had better things to be doing like my music." We continued to chat about different topics until Alice piped up "So Bella, can you speak Irish?"

I was actually wondering how long it would take them to ask me that. "Yeah I can. They start teaching us in primary school. When I moved over it was hard to pick up at first but since I live in an Irish-speaking area it got easier."

"So say something?" I laughed. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Say my name is Bella and I live in Forks and em ... oh oh oh say Alice is great."

"Alright! Is mise Bella aus tá me i mo chonaí i Forks. Tá Alice ar fheabhas."

She continued to give me random things to translate until our food arrived. Throughout the meal I'd catch Edward staring at me and he'd smile that crooked smile I love. I sighed and my heartbeat increased. How could one person have such an affect on me by only smiling? When we were all finished I nipped to the bathroom. When I came out again, none of my friends were in sight. I went outside to where Emmett had parked the car. It wasn't there. Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Please tell me that they hadn't driven off without me. They wouldn't be so cruel as to that. I walked around to the back of the restaurant where I was met by seven lauhging figures standing by Emmett's jeep. That was not funny!

"I'm so sorry Bella, we just had to do it. It was Emmett's idea." Rose explained. I don't care who's idea it was, he didn't force them all to do it. They all did it on their own free will.

"She's probably not talking to us now," I heard Jasper say. Oh I had a much better idea than not talking to them. Since they were all fascinated by my native tongue I decided to only speak to them in Irish until further notice.

"Ní me ag caint libh anois. An rud a deanann tu, bhí sé an uafasch."**(I'm not talking to you all. What you did was horrible.)**

"She's being stubborn now. Bella has always been stubborn. What the hellis she saying?" Emmett asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't speak Irish. Lally I'm so sorry. We really didn't think you'd react like that. If I had known I would never have done it." Alice looked at me sadly. I hated to see Alice sad and I nearly stopped my stubborness then .... nearly.

"Is cuma liom. Tuigim go bhfuil brón ort ach tá seo dhul a bheidh greannmhar."**(I don't care. I understand that you're sorry but this is going to be fun.)** I laughed and they looked at me confused but with a hint of hope in their on their faces.

I ignored them and got into the jeep. During the ride home they continued to talk to me hopin I'd speak to them in englis but to no avail. Eventually they gave up. I can be very stubborn when I want be and I wasn't about to back down on having a bit of fun messing with them. My phone started ringing. That's odd, who cuold be calling me? I looked at the caller id and screamed - gaining a few worried glances from those around me. It was my friend Aibhe. I hadn't spoken to her in ages because she hadn't returned from her holidays before I moved. I misse dher so much. I flung open my phone and shouted out my greeting.

"Aibhe! Conas atá tu? Cén fath nach bhfuil tu ina chodladh? Nach raidh sé an luath sa mairdin in Éire? **(Aibhe! How are you you? Why aren't you sleeping? Is it not really early in the morning in Ireland?"**

**"**Bella? Why are you talking in Irish? Are you messin with the Americans? Ah my child I've taught you well." We both laughed at that. Aibhe is the best person in the world at pulling pranks and messing with people. Emmett would meet her match in her.

"Aibhe! Tá an chraic mor. Ní tuigeann siad focal amháina deirim." **(Aibhe! It's great fun. They don't understand one word I'm saying.) **I heard her laughing on the other end of the phone and then I heard a thud and Aibhe saying ow.

"Aibhe, an thit tu ar an urláir aris?" **(Did you fall on the floor again?)**

" .... em .... no" She sounded guilty. Hell yeah she did. Aw it was so good to be talking to her. In all honestly I hadn't even thought of calling my friends this weekend. I had been enjoying myself too much this weekend that I hadn't had time to be home-sick.

"So Bella, Tell all. Have you met any guys yet?" It was my turn to sound embarrassed.

"Aye. Is é Edward." **(You can guess what's she saying there but "aye" is not an Irish word. I suppose you could call it a slang way of saying "yes")**She screamed so loud I had to hold the phone a few inches from my ear.

"What's he like? You have to tell."

"Bhuel, tá sé an-dathuíl. Tá suíla glas agat agus ... em phóg muid." **(Well, he's very good looking. He's got green eyes and ... em we kissed)**

"You what? You've been there three days and you've already kissed one. You don't waste any time." She shushed me then and there was silence on the other end for a few moments. "Bella hun, I'm sorry I've got to go. I've woken mammy and daddy with all ma shouting. We'll chat soon. Slan!"

"Slan Aibhe!"**(Bye Aibhe)** After I hung up I felt sad. I really missed all my friends back in Ireland. It was so good to talk to one of them again. I really should thank Emmett and his friends, my friends for keeping my mind off things.

**A/N Dia duit mo chairde! (Hello my friends) So what do you think of this chapter. Do you want me to continue with the whole speaking in Irish thing? If you do it'll only be until the end of the next chapter. I just wanted to put in some sort of Irish thing ya know. If it's annoying please let me know. If you want me to tell translate anything for you I will gladly do it. I might even be able to tell you you're name in Irish. I can include pronunciations also. So please review!**

**Charming =]**


	7. Eugh Monday Mornings

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sniff sniff)_

**_Chapter 5: Eugh Monday Morning_**

_A/N I want to thank twilight-is-lovee for being so nice by helping me with things to do with American Schools because  
since I am Irish I wouldn't know about those things. Thank yhoo!!!  
You should read her story Perfect Strangers - it is ar fheabhas(great)  
I suppose I should also mention that in this chapter Bella is starting Forks Highschool so she is going to have to speak english to some people._

**Bpov**

Hmm! Edward! We were lying in a meadow just enjoying each other's company. He had his strong arms wrapped around me and I lay my head on his chest. He was saying something but I couldn't hear what it was. The sun was shining of his gorgeous bronze hair and I felt an urge to run my hands through it like I had done when we kissed. He kissed my head and then made me sit up straight so he could look in my eyes. He moved closer to me and tilted his head. His lips moved closer to mine when I heard a buzzing. It got louder and louder and that's when I woke up**.** My God even in my dreams I can't get to kiss him again. I sighed heavily and looked at my alarm clock. Eugh six o clock. How am I going to manage waking up this early everyday? I could barely get up at half seven back home. Why does school have to start so early over here?

Somehow I managed to drag myself out of my warm, cosy bed and into the cold bathroom. I showered using my favourite shampoo that smelt like strawberries. I thought I'd better smell nice for my first day and all. I went back into my room and dried my hair. I decided to leave it down. Alice had picked out an outfit for me last night but since I was still in a huff with them I refused to wear it. I'm going to dress like me today. I pulled on my favourite Led Zeppelin shirt, red skinny jeans to match and my black converse. I searched my wardrobe for a jacket and managed to find one right in the back. It was simple and black. I looked at my outfit and decided that there was no reason for me to stand out at all. I could blend into the background. I do not like attention, not one bit.

I went downstairs to find Emmett cooking eggs, bacon, white pudding and baked beans.

"Hey Bella, I'd thought I'd treat you to a Full Irish Breakfast as my way of saying sorry about last night. The toast is nearly ready and the kettle is boiling for the tea."

Aw my brother can be such a wee dote sometimes**.(Wee is Irish slang for small and dote means cute or nice. something along the lines of that.)** It was so sweet of him but I don't normally have that for breakfast because I just wouldn't be able to eat it all. I've never had a big appetite but I remember my granda used to always have one for his breakfast. He was smiling brightly at me, hoping I'd answer in english. Sorry to dissapoint Emmett.

"Go raibh maith agat Emmett. Tá sé an deas." (Thanks Emmett. It's really nice.) I smiled at him hoping he'd understand what I meant.

His smile faded a bit. "I see your still refusing to talk in a language I can understand. I suppose I don't mind too much, as long as you don't keep it up for too long okay?"

"Ceart go leor. Anois, druid do bhéal agus ith do bricfeasta."** (Okay. Now shut up and eat your breakfast.)** I said motioning to his food. I sat mysel fdown and started eating his cooking. It was wonderful. I surprised myself and managed to eat all that he had given me. Emmett had coffee instead of tea. I insisted to dad that he must have a box of teabags in the house at all times because I loathe coffee. I cant stand it but I could drink tea for Ireland.

After breakfast we went outside to the Emmett's jeep. As we approached Forks High I felt myself get more nervous. I was extremely thankful that I had met The Cullens and The Hales. Emmett let me off at the Front Office and he went to meet the others. It was nice nd warm in the office. A middle-aged woman was sitting behind the desk. She looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Eh yeah, I'm Isabella Swan." I saw her eyes light up with curiosity and awareness. No doubt I've been the topic of many conversations since my arrival. Knowing Charlie they all probably know all that there is to know about me by now, from my shoe size to what my first word was.

"Ah Miss Swan, I have your schedule here and a map of the school to help you find your way." She said before pulling out several sheets from beneath the counter. She was really helpful. She explained to me where all my classes were and even showed the best route to take to each of them. She also handed me a slip of paper and said each teacher had to sign it before bringing it back here at the end of the day. She wished me luck on my first day. I thanked her on walked back out into the cold. I started walking in what I hoped was the direction of the school when I heard a yell from behind me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I stopped frozen in my tracks and several people stopped to stare at me. Great, just what I need, attention. "What on earth are you wearing? Why didn't you put on the outfit I'd chosen out for you?" Alice cried running towards me. I saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper and (sigh) Edward come up behind her.

"Shocraigh mé go caith mé mo chuid eadaí inniú mar tá mé rug beag fearg go fóill." **(I decide to wear my clothes today because I'm still a little angry.) **I heard them all groan at my answer.

"I told you she wouldn't answer in english Alice, especially with you greeting her like that." Emmett said.

"Lally what have you got first?"

"Béarla."**(English)** I answered, showing her my timetable because I knew she couldn't understand me.

"Oh great you're in my class. Yay!" She squealed and started dragging me towards a large red brick building. We entered the classroom and hung our coats in the cloakroom. I went to the front of the class, hoping luck was with me and I wouldn't trip over any stray schoolbags. Luck was not with me and I tripped. Thankfully I managed to grab the edge of a table before falling flat on my face. People snickered around me and me being me, blushed crimson. I handed my slip over to the teacher and he signed it. Then he made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. That's it I officially hate this Mr. what-ever-his-name-is.

"My name is Bella Swan and I just moved here to Forks from Ireland." I heard someone shout "Top of the mornin to ya." I rolled my eyes. That really annoys me. It's such a stupid stereotype. I don't know any Irish person that actually says that. "You probably know my brother Emmett and my dad, Charlie. I like to read and I write and play music."

"Thank you Bella. You may sit down there." Mr. What's-his-name said pointing to the only empty seat. It was behind Alice and beside a baby-faced boy with blonde hair. I tredded carefully down the aisle and managed to not trip. Success! The boy next to me turned and introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Mike," he said offering his hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Pleased to meet you." I took his hand. Ew, it was all sweaty.

"Bella if you need anyone to show you around or help you find your next class, I'll gladly help."

"Thanks but eh ..." I was cut off by Alice.

"I'm showing her around."

Mike looked confused. "Oh you know each other all ready?"

"Of course we do. Lally and I are best friends." Alice turned to me and smiled.

Mike looked even more confused. "Lally?"

"Please don't call her that. That's my name for her now buzz off Newtown your bugging me." I thought Alice was being really mean to him. I mean he was only trying to be nice. He turned away and I tried to focus on the class. When the bella rang to signal the end of class, Alice and I rushed out the door.

"Alice, Cád é do fhadbh? Bhí an buachaill bocht ag iarracht a bheith maith." **(What's your problem? The poor boy was trying to be nice!)**

Sensing what I meant Alice answered. "Bells, Mike Newton is a creep. He acts nice at first, like a gentleman but he's only after one thing and I think you can guess what that is? Trust me on this Bella, you're better off staying away from the likes of Mike Newton."

"Ceart go leor. Tá iontaibh agam duit." **(Okay Alice. I trust you)** I answered her, nodding me head.

"Honestly Bella, it would be so much easier on us all if you just spoke english."

"Tá fhios agam ach is duine ceanndána mé" (I know but I'm a stubborn person)

"You're just too stubborn I guess." Alice said. I laughed at her. Alice and I shared the next class also and thankfully the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself. That class flew by and I met Mike Newton in the corridor again. He kept bugging me about eating lunch with him but I politely refused stating I'd rather eat lunch with my friends. In the class before lunch I spent the entire time staring at the clock willing it to speed up. Finally it rang. I gathered up my things and rushed out the door. I'd arranged to meet the guys at my locker and then we'd go to the canteen together. When I got there nobody was there so I took the time to get my books for the next class. I felt a presence behind me and turned. It was Mike. Eugh. Does this boy need to be hit with a shovel before he takes a hint?

"So Bella, I was wondering if you want to go to the cinema on Friday night? I could show you around Forks." He moved closer to me and put his arms on my locker so I was trapped between them.

"I'm sorry Mike I'm busy on Friday." I tried to look disappointed.

His face fell a bit but he persisted. "Well what about Saturday?" Could I use the same excuse again. I should've just said I was busy all weekend. Oh crap, someone save me please!

"Sorry Mike but Bella is busy all weekend." I heard Edward say behind him. I sighed in relief. He turned to find a very pissed off looking Edward, Emmett and Jasper towering over him.

"I suggest you run along now and don't ever try and trap my sister again you little worm." Emmett spat out at him. Mike ran off but not before I saw the petrified look on his face.

"Thanks guys." I let them know I really was thankful.

"It speaks english." Emmett said in a mocking tone with a look of fake shock on his face. I could see Rose and Alice dance in joy behind him while Jasper and Edward gave each other a h-fives and I heard Edward say "At long last."

**A/N Bella's speaking in english again. Let's all jump for joy. I know I didn't put a lot of Irish in this chapter but it's harder than you think because I'm not that good at Irish and my mum is away so I can't check things with her since she's fluent. I'm not sure if some of the things are right but if you did understand Irish then you could probably get the gist of what I'm trying to say. You will find out Emmett's real name soon. I have a poll up about how everyone will find out so go check it out. Don't forget to read and review. **

**Btw we still need to meet Jessica, that will happen next chapter.**

**Helen =]**


	8. Enter Jessica

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! =[_

**Chapter 6: Enter Jessica**

**Bpov**

After my very unpleasant encounter with Newton from which Edward saved me, all six of us headed to the canteen. We got our lunch and sat at a table. Emmett being Emmett had enough food to feed an entire army. I sat myself down next to Emmett and Edward slid in next to me.

"Emmett, with all that you eat, why are you not the size of an elephant?"

"Because Bella, unlike some people I know I need the energy. I can take part in sports without endangering the lives of fellow teamates because of my clumsinees. I don't sit around on my ass all day."

"I do not sit around on my ass all day. I do something constructive with my time."

"Like what?"

"Well .. I eh ... I play my guitar." I didn't want to metion my songwriting because they would only want to hear me play them and I'm not ready for people to hear them yet. I know I asid to edward that he could listen to me play some day but that doesn't mean i'd play my songs for him.

"I also do everything else around the house. I make your dinner, I do the washing, the hoovering, the shopping for groceries. Basically I do everything you take for granted so don't tell me that I sit on my ass all day." I snapped at him and he looked sorry but before he could apologize I heard a high-pitched whiny voice behind me.

"Eddie darling. I missed you this weekend. Did you enjoy the camping?"

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett all grimaced at her. Edward looked nervous. He glanced at me before returning his gaze to her. His face broke out into a smile I'd never seen before. It didn't suit him. It looked almost fake, forced even.

"Jess honey how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie? You know I really don't like it. I .. eh .. missed you too. The camping was good but it was such a pity you couldn't be there."

He actually sounded like he meant it. So much for wanting to split up with her, he looks perfectly content with her now. I thought our kiss and almost kiss had meant something. I honestly thought he'd break up with her. How stupid was I? I turned away from them, I couldn't see him with her like that. The jealousy burning up inside me is unreal, it's unbearable. How can I be having such strong feelings for a guy I've only known three of four days.

**Apov**

Bella was supposed to wear the outfit I'd picked out for her today to help put our plan inot action but from the way Edward looked at her this morning I don't think it would've mattered whether she was wearing a potato sack, he'd still think she was gorgeous. I was scared of the way he looked at newton when he wouldn't leave Bella alone. I honestly thought he'd tear his head of right then and there. At the table I saw him glance at Bella now and then while she was arguing with Emmett. Boy, he's got it bad.

But then along comes Jessica. Why is he even eith her anymore. I can see he can't stand her and the way she calls him "Eddie". He tries to hide his annoyance but I can see it in his eyes. He glances at Bella before answering Jessica's question. I bet he feels guilty. I look at Bella and regret it. She looks so confused but then her face transforms. Her eyes are ablaze with jealousy and she has to turn away. I sigh. My brother and new best friend can be so stupid.

"Hey Rose." I whisper and nod my head to Bella. "Someone's got a bad case of the green-eyed monster."

Rose laughs softly, "Yeah I can see her turning into She-Hulk right now."

"So what are we going to do. It's so obvious that they've got it bad for each other they're just to stupid to do anything about it. Edward's too much the perfect gentleman and won't break up with Jessica while Bella is too shy and has such a low self esteem she can't believe Edward would actually like her."

"Alice we have to help them. Our plan didn't go quite as well as we had hoped today but there is always tomorrow."

"and this evening. How about we get Bella over to my house and we have a movie night. We can give them the sofa. We'll choose a good weepy and then Edward will have to comfort her, maybe he could play the piano for her." My plan could not go wrong. It was perfect. I am amazed at my brilliance sometimes.

"Oh Alice you cunning little pixie, I love how your mind works." We giggled then and got suspicious looks from Bella.

**Bpov**

Uh-oh. Rose and Alice are planning something. Every so often I see them glance in my direction and I can hear them giggling. This is not good. When they finished I tried to ignore the happy couple beside me and focus on the other people at the table. eventually the bell rand for the end of lunch. Biology next. Oh joy! (Note the heavy sarcasm.)

I managed to find my way to class since Mike was keeping his distance and Edward was away with Jessica so he couldn't help me there. the teacher Mr. Banner signed my slip and made me sit at an empty table at the back of the room. I sat down and went through song words in my head. I suddenly had the inspiration to write a new song. I was making notes on a sheet of paper when the chair next to me was pulled out and someone sat down beside me.

"Well, hello there. I guess your my new lab partner." I heard Edward's velvety voice say. I looked up adn was met by his stunning green eyes. I had to remind myself to breathe again. It seems I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Well isn't that just peachy." It came out harsher than I had meant. I saw him flinch.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" I was annoyed at him. Actually I was more than annoyed, I was raging. He had made me think that he liked me. He could probably tell that I liked him after we kissed and thought I'd be fun to play a joke on Bella. He was probably laughing to himself right now at how silly I am. Eugh he makes me so angry. When I'm through with him he'll know what it means when someone says "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"No Edward. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just peachy. Everything is a ok." He looked at me with concern-filled eyes. I almost softened then.

"Is this about Jess and I?" My rage and jealousy fired up again. He had referred to them as a couple. I knew he cared for her more than me.

"No Edward. It may shock you to find that my life does not revolve around you and whom you wish to date. Why should I be upset about you and her."

"Oh .. I just thought because of ......" he trailed of, "never mind." He looked crushed. His eyes were so sad I felt my insides twist. I had caused that pain, I knew it. Why the hell had I acted like that? I couldn't be angry at him when he looked like that. I don't think I could be angry at him ... ever. I realise now that I need him in my life and I can't afford to be mad at him or alienate him. If he wanted to try and work at things with Jessica then I guess I'll just have to be supportive.

The bell rang then for the end of class. I rushed out and headed to gym. thankfully since it was my first day I didn't need to play. the teacher gave me a locker and my kit. After school I went to the front office and left in my slip. I then went to Emmett's jeep to wait for everyone.

"Bella, we're all going to my house for a movie night. So let's go." Alice said while hopping into Edward's car. When we got to The Cullens, Alice and Rose ushered me up the stairs to her room. Not another Bella Barbie Time. That's one every day since Saturday. thanfully they didn't do a lot to me. They applied a light layer of make-up and curled my hair slightly. Alice went to her wardrobe and threw out a pair of Victoria's Secrets pyjamas. They were a light-blue silk top and shorts pair. I pulled them on reluctantly, uncomfortable showing of a huge amount of skin. we went downstairs and I laughed. All of us were in our pj's at 4:30 in the afternoon. Although Edward in a pair of shorts and a black wifebeater was a dream come true so I'm not complaining.

Alice and Jasper claimed the loveseat. Rose and Emmett took the armchair, her lying on top of him. Leaving Edward and I the sofa. Alice had decided to watch "The Notebook." Aw I love that movie. Jasper turned off the lights and I tried to get comfortable but with the lights off I was super aware of Edward. I could feel this electric charge coming off him and I had this urge to move towards him. I wanted to be closer to him, to run my hands through his gorgeous hair, I wanted to kss him senseless. Somehow I managed to control myself.

By the end of the film I was crying my eyes out and I dind't realise Edward had moved closer until his arms were around me. He smoothed my hair and kissed my head softly, whispering soothing words in my ear. I snuggled closer into him and wrapped my arms around him. I sighed, this was bliss. I was going to enjoy this for as long as possible for who knows when I'll ever be this close to him again. I closed my eyes, content to fall asleep there and then, when I saw Jessica's face in my mind. That made me wake with a start and I jumped out of his arms. i ran up the stirs and inot the bathroom. I couldn't do this, no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't. I splashed cold water on my face to make me alert. I must not let myself get into a situation like that again. I heard a knock on the door and answered. It was the girls.

"Lally, are you alright?" Alice asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. I was just feeling a tad bit sick but I'm ok now. Do you mind if I just go to bed now?"

"Yeah sure Bella, no problem" Rose answered, her voice just as concern filled as Alice's.

They headed downstairs and I went to Alice's room. I didn't feel like sleeping so I took out my song book. I take it everywhere with me. I started writing more lyrics for the song I thought of earlier. I wrote late into the night until eventually I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N I mentioned that I had a poll up on my page but it wasn't actually there but I've fixed that and it is now there. It's to do with how will Emmett's real name be revealed. Please do it and read and review.**

**Helen =]**


	9. Bella's song

**Return to Forks **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 'Teardrops on My Guitar.'_

**A/N Thanks to my amazing Beta twilight-is-lovee. **

**_Chapter 7: Bella's song._**

**Epov**

It's been a three days since Bella stayed over at my house and ran away from me. I just needed to comfort her. I couldn't bear to see her sad . . . even if it was because of a movie. I thought kissing her hair had been a mistake, even if I did love it. She could probably sense how much I cared for her, how much I needed her, and it freaked her out. That's why she ran.

She's been distant ever since, and she doesn't even look at me anymore. I can't stand it. If she won't look at me, then I'll be content to look at her. I could watch her all day. She's just so beautiful, and I love the way her cheeks blush when she gets embarrassed. I love everything about her. I cannot be thinking about her like this. She's Emmett's sister, and Alice's best friend, and besides, there's Jessica.

Damn it, Jessica! I always forgot about her when I get carried away, thinking about Bella. I needed to break things off with her, but I didn't know how. I was such a coward. I was scared because I knew she'd make a scene. Eugh, I was disgusted with myself. If I really cared about Bella, then that wouldn't matter. I was going to do it ... soon.

"Eddiekins!" Jessica purred in my ear. I knew she meant for it to be sexy, but her voice made me gag. Why on earth did I let this go on for so long?

"How about we go out tonight? Just us. I haven't spent any time with you since before you left for Ireland. I miss you."

I saw Bella throw a glance in our direction, sigh, and get up out of her chair. She walked out of the cafeteria.

"Alice where's Bella going?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Eddie, what about tonight?" Jessica turned my face to look at her.

"Eh, yeah, sure. Tonight will be great. I need to go now, but I'll call you later. Ok?"

I got out of my chair and ran out after Bella. If she knew I was following her, she would freak. She was heading toward the music room.

**Bpov**

I just needed to get away from them. I couldn't take it anymore. Those past few days had been hell for me. I convinced myself that if I didn't look at Edward, then it wouldn't hurt. But it still did, and I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was sure that if he looked me in the eye, he would see how much I needed him and how much I cared for him. I couldn't let him know that – not while he's happy with Jessica.

When I ran out of the cafeteria, I paused. Where was I going to go? I thought about it, and then I knew exactly where to go. The music room. I went inside and picked up a guitar. I started picking out a few tunes in my head until I decided to play my song. The one I'd been writing since Monday. I'd finally finished it. It was a perfect song for my situation, and it might help comfort me.

**Epov**

I followed Bella to the Music room, but I didn't follow her inside. I listened to her play a few tunes until she started singing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I was mesmerized by her voice. It was beautiful, and I could hear all the emotion it held. I could hear the longing and pain in her voice.

I know it had to do with Bella, Jessica, and myself. To know she can create something so beautiful made me care for her even more and now I knew that she cared strongly for me also. She wouldn't have written the song if she didn't care for me.

It may not be love for us yet, but if we give it a chance, then it could be. All I wanted to do then and there was to go into that room and take her in my arms and never let her go, and I think she would probably let me.

I wouldn't do anything yet, though, not until I sorted things out with Jessica. I wasn't not scared anymore. She could scream or cry, I didn't care. As long as I got to hold Bella in my arms.

I'm going to do it. Tonight.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I walked to my class in a daze. I couldn't concentrate, my mind was too pre-occupied with what I was going to do tonight. I got in my car and drove home. Alice could get home with Emmett. I needed time to think.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and turned on some music. The music enveloped me and calmed me down. Everything was suddenly clear in my mind. I knew exactly what I was going to do and say. Time to call Jessica to sort out the plans for tonight.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hey-a, Eddikins. So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Hi, Jessica. I was hoping you would come over to my house because I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Oh, ok, Eddie." Eugh, I hated it when she calls me that. "You have something special planned then, like a surprise?"

"Eh, yeah." If she only knew what I had planned.

"I love surprises." Somehow, I didn't think she'd love this one.

"How soon can you come over?" The sooner I get this sorted the better.

"I'm just going to the shop to pick up a few things, so how about I come over afterwards?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Ok, see you soon."

I went downstairs to wait for Jessica, and I saw a note from Alice.

It said:

_Hey Edward, just went over to Bella and Emmett's house. Should be back before seven o clock. Love, Alice._

Perfect. There's no chance that I'll be interrupted. Twenty minutes later, I heard Jessica pull into the driveway.

"Hey-a, Eddie." I grimaced.

"Hey, Jessica."

"We have the house to ourselves I see." She moved towards me and tried to put her arms around me. I gently pushed her off and indicated to the couch.

"I think you should sit down, Jessica. This won't take long."

She looked worried now. "Eddie, baby, what's wrong?"

I took in a deep breath before starting.

"Jessica, this isn't working out. I think you're a lovely girl." Okay so I was lying a bit but she doesn't need to know that. "But I just don't see this going anywhere. You see, I think I'm falling for someone else, and it's not fair to you or myself if I don't act on these feelings. You're a beautiful, young girl who's looking for their perfect man, and you will find him. It's just not me."

She was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Edward. Don't bullshit me like that. You're scared about your feelings for me and you have commitment problems. It's okay. I understand, so why don't we take a break while you sort yourself out and then we can carry on from where we left off?"

"I'm sorry, Jessica, but I really am falling for someone else."

Her face was filled with fury then. She got up off the couch and walked towards me.

"It's that Isabella Swan, isn't it?" She spat out Bella's name.

"All you guys are the same. She's the new novelty. You all think she's this beautiful, magical being just because she's from another country. Well you'll see just how plain and boring she is after a few months, and then you'll be begging for me to take you back."

I was astounded that she could think that about Bella. She doesn't even know her.

"Bella is far from plain and boring. She's twice the person you'll ever be, Jessica. She's the most kind and caring person I've ever met. She's more than just beautiful. She's intelligent and witty and can stand up for herself if need be."

"Whatever, Edward. We're done, okay? I'm leaving and don't even think about coming after me." She ran out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"Fine by me." I muttered to myself.

I heard the door open and looked up. In came a very shocked looking Alice, Emmett, and Bella.

Oh god, they heard everything.

**A/N Oh my they heard everything. What's going to happen? Read and review to find out.**


	10. The Talk

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 8: The Talk_**

**_A/N Thank you al for reviewing and thank you my Beta - twilight-is-lovee._**

_"All you guys are the same. She's the new novelty. You all think she's this beautiful, magical being just because she's from another country. Well you'll see just how plain and boring she is after a few months, and then you'll be begging for me to take you back."_

_I was astounded that she could think that about Bella. She doesn't even know her._

_"Bella is far from plain and boring. She's twice the person you'll ever be, Jessica. She's the most kind and caring person I've ever met. She's more than just beautiful. She's intelligent and witty and can stand up for herself if need be."_

_"Whatever, Edward. We're done, okay? I'm leaving and don't even think about coming after me." _

_She ran out of the house and slammed the door shut._

_"Fine by me." I muttered to myself._

_I heard the door open and looked up.. In came a very shocked looking Alice, Emmett, and Bella._

_Oh god, they heard everything._

**Bpov**

Was I dreaming? Did I just see Jessica run past me, and more importantly did I hear Edward correctly? Did he really just say all those things about me? I had to have been dreaming. This couldn't be real. No way on earth could Edward have the same feelings as for me as I do for him. Jessica's right. I was plain and boring. There's nothing special about me. I was just a novelty. The new girl.

Alice and Emmett entered while I stood frozen to the spot. Edward looked at me nervously.

"Hey, Edward. Sorry to interrupt, but I had to come home and get some things. I'm staying at the Swans tonight," Alice said apologetically.

Edward didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge her. He continued to stare at me.

"Emmett, I, eh, need your help." Very subtle, Alice.

As Emmett went over to Alice, he turned to me and winked.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," Edward said, his voice sounding hoarse. "I just want to know. How much of my conversation with Jessica did you hear?"

I looked at him. Did I really need to tell him that I heard _everything?_

"Well, Alice decided to come home earlier than planned, and we saw Jessica's car in the drive so we decided to give you some space but Alice, being Alice, had to eavesdrop. So we heard pretty much everything."

He nodded, thinking about everything that I said. I had to ask him if what he said was true. I needed to know. I couldn't go on like this anymore. Were our feelings for each other mutual?

"Edward, did you mean what you said?" He looked at me and smiled.

"What exactly did I say?"

_He's not going to make me say it, is he? He is._

"Th – that you ... might be falling for me and that you think I'm beautiful, caring, intelligent and all those other nice things you said. You weren't just saying that to Jessica so she would leave."

"I meant every word."

He looked me in the eyes, his emerald eyes smoldering. Again, for the millionth time since I'd met Edward, I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Bella?" He sounded uncertain and nervous. "Do you remember when we were camping and you said I should ask the girl I liked whether she felt the same?"

I nodded. Of course I did. I remember every single moment I'd spent with Edward.

"Well, I'm asking you now. You know how I feel about you. It's time you said how you feel about me. Do you like me Bella?"

"No," I answered without hesitation.

"Oh ok." His eyes were filled with pain and rejection.

"Edward let me explain. . . I don't just like you. What I feel for you is more than a mere infatuation. It's too soon to say I love you because I've only known you 5 days. But, I know given the chance, I could most definitely come to love you. These past few days I've been telling myself that I shouldn't be feeling like this, I couldn't be feeling like this. I mean, you're my brother's best friend and my best friend's brother. If we decided to give this a go and it didn't work out, then it would put our friends in an awkward situation."

"Bella, you are describing exactly how I feel. I've been torturing myself as well these past few days, because I'd been having the same thoughts as you. I've decided it doesn't matter. I want to give us a try, Bella, and I have a feeling that it will work out. But let's just take it one day at a time. I know we barely know each other, but I want to change that. I want to know everything about you. You're like my drug, Bella. I've had a taste of you but now I need all of you."

I felt myself break out into a huge grin. I looked at Edward and he was wearing the crooked smile that I love.

He moved towards me in three strides, closing the gap between us. He lifted my arms to his neck and then placed his own at my waist. I felt a shock of electricity run through my body and pulled myself closer to him. He all too willingly obliged.

I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I could feel its speed increase. He placed his head on mine. I could feel him sigh as he breathed me in. His own scent was absolutely mouthwatering. It smelt like his aftershave, pine and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I breathed in deeply, relishing in glory of it.

He softly tilted my chin upwards and gazed into my eyes. We stood there for what felt like forever, getting lost in one another's eyes.

He tilted his head and inched it closer to mine. His lips brushed against mine and I could feel them burning with desire.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips. "I haven't stopped thinking about our last kiss. In fact it's all I think about."

He placed his lips on mine and kissed me deeply. Our lips molded together. We fit perfectly together like pieces in a jigsaw. We completed one other.

The kiss itself was soft and gentle, but it started building in momentum. It became harder and filled with passion. My breathing hitched, and I could hear Edward breathing heavily. All the longing and desire we felt for each other was in our embrace.

Surprisingly, it was I who came up for air first. I leaned my forehead against his and we were both breathing as if we had just run a marathon.

I heard a stifled giggle from behind us. I turned to find an over-excited Alice shaking with laughter.

"EMMETT!" she screamed. "Come here! I need helping prying your sister from my brother."

I pulled away from him and went over to Alice.

"Bella Swan, you little minx," she tutted. "Took you guys long enough," she said before hugging me, and then continued to squeal like a child on Christmas morning. "This is so awesome you guys. I just knew you were going to get together. Bella! We need to call Rose immediately. We need to have a good old gossip about this. We need details, Bella, details."

She dragged me upstairs to her room and locked the door. I groaned. That devious little pixie was keeping me from Edward.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Review and let me know.**

**Helen =]**


	11. Bella's Birthday

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N I'm so unbelievably tired today. I was supposed to be doing homework but fanfiction has been beckoning to me all day.  
Also my lovely cousin Emma threatened to not give me my Christmas prezzie if I didn't upload and I want that present bad  
because I happen to know what she is going to get me since I was there when she bought it.  
Thank you to my Beta and all my lovely reviewers and pretty much anyone who's reading this.  
Okay enough of my long note, let's get on with the story. =]**

**_Chapter: 9 Bella's Birthday._**

**Bpov**

Damn that Alice Cullen. I could be with my Edward right now but no, she wants to interrogate me about my kiss with her brother. Why exactly, I didn't know. You didn't see me demanding Rose to describe in detail her make-out session with Emmett. That's just wrong. Although, if I did ask her about them, she would probably describe them in such detail I'd be having nightmares for eternity.

There was a knock on the door. Alice rushed over, opened it, and ushered Rose inside.

"Alice, what the hell is going on? What's up with Edward? One minute he's grinning like a fool, the next he's sending death glares upstairs."

"He broke up with Jessica, and then he and Bella kissed." There was a lot of screaming and jumping about. It felt like my ears were going to explode.

"Bella, you have to tell us what happened? What did he say? Was it better than your last kiss?"

"Oh girls, it was so much better."

I explained to Rose about how we had heard his conversation with Jessica and then how Alice, very subtly, gave us some time alone. I told them everything that happened right up to when Alice kidnapped me.

"Awe, that is so cute. I'm so glad you guys finally got together. You are perfect for each other. Honestly," Rose said, hugging me.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"MARY ALICE! You've had enough time with Bella. I want her back."

_Yay! Edward has come to save me._

"Em ... there's no-one in here. We've ... em ... gone shopping."

That's real smart, Alice.

"Damn it Alice, I want my girlfriend back!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said 'girlfriend'.

"That's it, Alice. You have until I count to three to open this door or else I'm busting it open."

Alice was scurrying about her room. Muttering 'shit, shit, shit,' under her breath.

"ONE."

"Crap."

"TWO."

I can hear Edward taking a few steps back, getting ready to charge.

"THREE."

Alice flung open the door and Edward comes barging in, looking as gorgeous as ever. He stops, looks around until he spots me. He picks me up bridal style and walks out of the room. I wrap my arms around him and snuggle into his chest.

I sighed. "My hero."

* * *

The past week that Edward and I had been going out had been the best in my entire life. I woke up from yet another dream, involving Edward and myself, to a dreary Wednesday morning. I had a feeling something special was on today but I couldn't for the life of me think what.

I managed to crawl out of bed, shower, and get dressed in the outfit Alice had chosen for me. We'd come to an agreement about our fashion differences. Every second day, I had to wear an outfit chosen by Alice, the rest of the days I could wear whatever I please.

Today I was wearing denim, knee-length shorts, a black top, a red and black jacket with my red converse. I was surprised she let me wear my converse. Normally she yells whenever I wear them.

I went downstairs and was greeted by Charlie, Emmett, the Cullens, and the Hales screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

Of course. Today was my birthday. How could I forget? I guess I must have been too pre-occupied. I'd had a lot of things happening this week. Mostly to do with Edward.

"Wow, you guys. Thanks."

I went round the group of people, giving each one a hug. When I got to Charlie, he handed me a small box. I opened it and inside was a set of car keys.

"Wow, Dad, you got me a car!" I hugged him tightly and then rushed out the door. There, parked in the drive next to Charlie's cruiser and Emmett's jeep, was my car. It was a red Chevy Truck. I loved it.

"How old is it dad?"

"Well, you remember my old friend Billy Black, lives down at La Push, he bought it second hand in the sixties. His son Jacob fixed her up."

"I love it, Dad. I really do."

I didn't mind that it was old. It had character.

I offered to drive Edward to school that day. Throughout the journey, he kept making fun of my beloved truck.

School seemed to fly by today and before I knew it, the final bell had rung and a very excited Alice was pushing me out the door.

"You're coming to my house today Bella. We've got presents."

"Guys you really didn't have to get me anything. I didn't even remember that today was my birthday."

"Shush, Bella. We bought you presents so deal with it."

We pulled up outside the Cullens, and Carlisle and Esme greeted me, each wishing me a happy birthday.

We all gathered in the living room, and Alice sat me down on the sofa. She went out of the room and came back, arms full with presents.

"Bella, open mine first! Please!"

I opened it. Alice had got me a beautiful dress. It was an off the shoulder, full-length, emerald green dress. The sleeves were slightly ruffled and there was a diamante design on the right side from the waist upwards. I loved it.

"That's from just me but this is from both Jasper and me," she said, handing me a box.

I opened it and laughed. Matching shoes.

"Thanks you guys, I love them so much. Alice the dress is fabulous, but I have no reason to wear it. I'd hate to see such a beautiful dress go to waste."

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to wear it," she said, smirking at Edward.

"Bells," Emmett boomed. "Open mine and Rose's now!"

They had gotten me a new stereo for my truck.

"Charlie had told us what he was getting you, so we thought since you love music, we should get you a stereo for your heap of junk."

"Hey, be nice about my baby. But thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I went over and hugged each of them.

Carlisle and Esme gave me their gift next. They bought me two tickets for the theatre in Seattle.

"Wow you guys. This is great. I've been wanting to see this show for ages."

Edward came towards me and guided me upstairs to his room.

"I want to give this to you in private."

He closed his bedroom door and sat me down on his bed. He went over to his chest of drawers and started looking for something. He pulled out a small rectangular box.

I opened it and gasped. Edward had bought me a charm bracelet with two charms already on it. One was a silver letter "E", the other was a small heart-shaped crystal.

"Edward," I choked out. "It's gorgeous." I was going to cry, it was so beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella," he said, smiling his crooked grin.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot the second part of your present." He pulled me by the hand and led me downstairs to a room with a piano.

He sat me down next to him and he started to play. His fingers moved swiftly over the ivory keys, creating a sweet melody. Edward stared at me while he played, not once did he make a mistake.

I closed my eyes and listened, letting myself absorb the beautiful sound.

"You inspired this one." He whispered gently in my ear, and that's when the tears that had been building up broke free.

"Shh, my darling. What's wrong?" He stopped playing and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy right now."

He kissed my cheek, my eyelids and eventually my lips. I leaned into him and deepened the kiss.

This had to be the best birthday I'd had in a long time. The best birthday ever.

"Bella, you know the tickets Carlisle and Esme bought for you? Well look at the date on them."

I searched for them in my bag and checked the date. The thirteenth of September. That's tonight.

"Bella, would you like to go to the theatre tonight with me? It would be our first official date."

"Yes, of course I would."

They had all been in on it. Alice had gotten me the dress and shoes just for tonight.

It didn't matter. I was going on my first date with Edward!

**A/N Please feel free to read and review. I also have a question. Emma and myself were discussing this last night or was it early this morning? anyway we were wondering since vampires are dead, that means that they have no nervous system right? I mean they're dead. So how can they feel pain? Hmm? Let me know your thoughts on this.**

**Helen =]**


	12. First Dates

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (sigh)_

**A/N I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have been so nice and I now over 100 reviews for Return to Forks.  
It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Thanks again to my Beta: twilight-is-lovee oh and to Wawee (Emma's knows who wawee is lol) for giving me a  
kick ass awesome idea for my story. Lovee yhoo Wawee.  
**

**_Chapter 10: First Dates._**

**Bpov**

Wow, I'm going on my first date with Edward tonight. The theatre starts at eight o clock, it's now five. Crap! I need help and I know just who to call.

"Alice!" I screamed, "Rosalie. HELP!"

They came darting into the piano room and said 'hi' to Edward before rushing me out the door and up the stairs. Alice locked the door and sat me down in her chair.

"Sit still now, Bella. You are going to look perfect tonight. That dress is going to be gorgeous on you. I'm so excited. Your first date with Edward... Wow!"

Before long, I was ready. Alice had put my dress and shoes in her closet. I went and put them on, and then looked in the mirror.

That person couldn't be me. She looked beautiful... Her make-up had been done very naturally but with a hint of mascara and eyeliner. Her cheeks were rosy against her pale complexion and it complimented the emerald green dress she wore.

Her hair was curled and then put up into a bun. Ringlets were let loose around her face. I eventually accepted I was looking at my reflection.

Alice and Rose had worked wonders.

The green dress hugged my figure perfectly. I felt like such a princess. Alice let me borrow a shawl and matching clutch bag. I looked at the time. Seven o' clock. Time to go.

I walked down the stairs, treading carefully in the deathtraps Alice and Jasper had given me. As I made my way down, I spotted Edward, looking like a Greek God, as per usual. He turned when he heard me approaching and his eyes widened. He then smiled that crooked smile I love. He took me in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Ms. Swan, you look beautiful tonight. Actually, beautiful is an understatement. You look positively radiant."

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen. You don't look to bad yourself. I might even go as far as to say you look handsome."

"Honestly, Bella, I would love to stand here with you in my arms all night, but we must be going."

He took my hand and led me out the door.

"Have fun, you guys," Alice yelled.

"Be good, Rose said and winked.

"See y'all later and enjoy yourselves," Jasper said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Emmet boomed.

"What he should be saying is don't do anything I would do," I muttered to Edward. He laughed at that and put his arm around me.

"Yeah there's not a lot Emmett wouldn't do."

The drive to Seattle was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. That was one thing I loved about our relationship, we didn't feel the need to fill silences with forced small talk. Being in one another's company was sufficient enough.

We pulled up outside the theatre and Edward, being a perfect gentleman, opened the car door for me and helped me out.

Carlisle and Esme had booked us our own private box. Thinking about how much that would've cost made my head spin. The show started, and I was soon completely absorbed in it. I loved the actors and the way they expressed their emotions. They were amazing. As the cast came onstage to a standing ovation, I felt Edward tap me on the shoulder.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to meet the cast?"

"What? Really? Of course. Yes, I'd love to."

He pulled me up gently from the seat and took me backstage. When we arrived, the person who played the hero of the show greeted him.

"Edward! It's great to see you again. How have you been?"

"How are you Vincent? How is Victoria? I hope she's been practicing. I'm great, thanks. This is my girlfriend, Bella."

Vincent held out his hand to mine and when I took his, he kissed the top of mine.

"It's a pleasure, Bella. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine. He's done wonders with our Victoria. You're a very lucky girl. It's not every day you find a perfect gentleman like this one."

"I know, sir. I'm very lucky indeed. Is Victoria your daughter?"

"Oh, yes, she is. Edward here teaches her the piano. Such a talented young man is he not?"

"He teaches piano. I knew he played but I didn't think he taught it. Well as they say, you learn something new every day."

We talked with Vincent for another few minutes before Edward excused us, saying we were going to be late for our dinner plans.

Edward took me to this enchanting restaurant called La Bella Italia. There were candles lit on every table to set a romantic atmosphere. The main lights were dimmed and added to the atmosphere. As we entered, a tall, thin brunette greeted us. She looked extremely bored. Until Edward entered. She seemed to come alive then. She stood up straight, fixed her skirt, and thrust out her chest.

"Hi. My name's Joanne. Who's the table for?" she asked in a husky voice. I think she meant it to be sexy.

"Table for two under 'Cullen,'" Edward replied, clearly unaffected.

"Sure. Just follow me, please, and I'll gladly show you to your table."

Joanne guided us to our table, a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

She turned to Edward, ignoring me and said, "If you need anything at all, just let me know. Anything."

Was it just me or was there a double meaning behind those words?

Edward and I sat across from each other and looked at the menu. After a short time, a waitress came along and asked for our order. Well, she asked Edward.

"Well, ladies first, so Bella, darling, why don't you tell her what you want?"

Reluctantly, the waitress turned to me and looked me up and down. Did she just nod in approval? Like I needed her approval to date Edward, but still, it gave my confidence a boost. Some people actually think I'm good enough for Edward.

"I'd like the mushroom ravioli and a Coke, please."

"I'll have the same," Edward said.

She left us, and we chatted while waiting for our food. We became so absorbed in our conversation that we didn't notice our food arrive. We both had to move back in our seat to make room for our plates. I hadn't realized I had been leaning towards him, my arms on the table. It was as if we were in our own little bubble and nothing else existed except us two.

The conversation died out over dinner but every so often, I'd look up to find Edward gazing at me. His eyes sparkled in the candlelight and he looked even more like my own personal Adonis.

"Bella, have I mentioned that you look stunning tonight?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"You do, Bella. You look ... it's hard to describe. You look sparkly."

I blushed a deep red. No matter how many times he complimented me, I still get embarrassed.

"I love your skin that color. Don't be afraid to blush, Bella. It's part of what makes you, you."

After we had finished, Edward called for the bill and left a large tip. He opened the car door for me again and drove me home. While he drove I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I noticed a strange car in the driveway as we pulled up outside my house. Edward walked me to the door and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for the best date ever, Bella."

"I'd hardly say it's the best first date you've ever been on Edward. We only went to the theatre. Not that I didn't love it. I thought it was magical."

"It wouldn't have mattered what we did or where we went, it was the company that made it the best date ever."

I blushed again and he gave me another kiss before hopping of my porch.

"See you tomorrow, Bella."

I sighed and leaned against the door. Tomorrow seems so far away. I went inside and was greeted by Charlie.

"Hey Bells, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday and I'm happy you're coping well with Forks. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. We were just talking about them this morning. You remember Billy and Jacob Black, from La Push."

**A/N I just want to mention my poll about Emmett's name again. It's on my page and waiting for y'all to do it. =]**

**I'm very excited today because the prom is on in 10 days and my friends and I started chatting about it today and it just got me all excited. Usually 5th yrs can only go to the prom after party but since I was invited I get to go to the full thing. YAY!! I'll shut up now because I'm probably boring you with this author's note. **

**P.S I have something major planned for this story and you will probably hate me but I will redeem myself. I just want to warn you in advance so it'll be less of a shock for you. lol**

**Helen =]**


	13. Meeting Jacob Black

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**A/N Go raibh mile maith agat chuig mo léirmheastóirí agus na daoine a léamh mo scéal.  
Go raibh maith agat do mo Beta twilight-is-lovee.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers and those who read my story.  
Thank you to my Beta twilight-is-lovee.**

**_Chapter 11: Meeting Jacob Black._**

**Bpov**

_Charlie ushered me into the kitchen, where I met two people. One was a young boy, about sixteen years old. He was really tall, almost as tall as Emmett. He had russet-colored skin and shoulder-length black hair. He smiled brightly at me as I came in the door, and I couldn't help but smile back. I assumed that this must be Jacob._

_The other person was Billy Black. I remembered him from when I was younger. He had the same long black hair and russet skin as Jacob. He was wheelchair bound from an accident many years ago._

_"Hi, Bella. I'm Jacob. I was hoping we'd meet soon and I thought since it's your birthday I'd drive dad up to see you. How do you like the truck?" _

_"Hi, Jacob. It's great. I love it. Dad said that you fixed it up. Quite the handy man, huh?"_

_"Yeah. It's more of a hobby. I'm currently building a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a master cylinder for it?" he asked jokingly._

_"Oh yeah. I carry one in my back pocket in case of emergencies, you know," I joked back. He seemed very easy to get along with. I could tell we were going to be good friends._

_"Well, if you do happen to come across one let me know."_

_"No problem. I'll keep my eyes wide open whenever I go looking for car parts, because that's something I do all the time." I added a hint of sarcasm to my voice. "But in all seriousness, if I do happen to find a master ... whatever for your Volkswagen ... thing, I'll definitely let you know." _

_We carried on chatting easily with each other until I looked at the kitchen clock, 1 o clock in the morning. Crap! I have to get up for school in a few hours. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't realize the time, but I have to get up for school in a few hours. I just got so carried away with our conversation." His face seemed to fall a bit._

_"Bella, it's okay. It was nice talking to you. I'll let you go to bed now."_

_"Okay. Hey, maybe I can come down to La Push sometime."_

_Jacob's face lit up again and he smiled that infectious smile of his._

_"Yeah, that'll be great."_

_I said goodbye to Jacob and Billy and said goodnight to Charlie._

_

* * *

_

_I somehow managed to get up in the morning for school. I crawled out of bed, showered quickly, and got dressed._

_When I arrived at school, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting for me by their cars. I hadn't noticed Emmett wasn't there last night. He must've stayed at the Hales._

_"Hey, guys. I'm a bit late today. Charlie had visitors last night. You might know them. The Blacks from La Push. They were the ones who owned my truck before me. Well, yeah, they were visiting, and I was so busy talking to Jacob, I forgot about the time." _

_I noticed that Jasper seemed to flinch when I mentioned Jacob and Edward's face held a blank expression._

_"Are you guys okay?" _

_Edward nodded and walked on ahead with Alice and the others. Jasper stayed back and stopped walking._

_"Bella, I think you should stay away from Jacob Black. He's bad news."_

_"I think he's actually very charming Jasper."_

_He sighed and shook his head._

_"He may seem like that at first, Bella, but he's not. He's good for nothing. He goes out drinking all the time, even though he's underage, and he doesn't know the proper way to treat women. He'll charm them with his smile and good looks, he'll treat them nice and then discard them once he's gotten what he wants. He a good for nothing waste of space. I know we're not really that close, Bella, but please trust me on this. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

_"But how do you know all this? It's only you and Edward that seems to have a problem with him."_

_Jasper ran his hand through his hair and looked very stressed._

_"That's because we saw him do something the others don't know about. One night about a year ago, Edward and I were out getting a few things for a party Alice was hosting. We went into the shop and got our things. As we were walking past an alleyway, we heard a noise that sounded like a cry so we decided to check things out. He was there with a girl named Hayley and when he saw us approaching, he ran. The girl was in floods of tears and she kept saying, 'I thought he loved me. He was just using me.' Edward went to run after him, but Jacob was too fast. We tried to get Hayley to press charges, but she wouldn't. We took her to the hospital to be checked out, and thankfully, everything was okay. We didn't tell the others because we didn't want to ruin the night, and afterwards there was never a right time to say anything. I'm telling you this, Bella, because you're my friend and I care about you, and I don't want you mixing with scum of the earth like him."_

_"Thanks, Jasper. I know you're only looking out for me, and I really appreciate it."_

_I couldn't believe what he was saying about Jacob. We couldn't be talking about the same person. Jacob was none of the things Jasper was calling him. But, why would he lie about something like that unless it was true. Maybe he made a mistake and mistook that person for Jacob. I mean all the guys down at La Push look similar. They all look like brothers; it'd be easy to mistake one for another. That's what must've happened. Jasper and Edward simply made a mistake. _

_I needed to find out the truth. After school, I'd go to La Push to sort things out._

_Edward seemed to be in a better mood after my chat with Jasper._

_"Hey! How are you? Sorry I was a bit off this morning. I'm sure Jasper explained that to you."_

_"He did and I'm great, thanks, now that you're in a better mood. I probably won't be able to hang out after school today. I'm going to La Push to sort out things with Jacob." _

_Edward's eyes widened and I saw anger flash across them. His lips thinned into a line, and his entire body tensed._

_"Bella! You're still going after all that Jasper told you."_

_"Yes, I am. I need to find out the truth. What Jasper says just doesn't seem like Jacob. I know I've only met him but already I consider him a good friend."_

_"But Bella ..." I cut across him._

_"Just let me do this, Edward. How do you know that it was he, for sure? It was dark and all the La Push guys look similar anyway. You could've easily been mistaken. Did Hayley actually say it was Jacob?"_

_He thought about it before answering. I knew that I had won._

_"Yes, it was dark and no, Hayley never actually said it was Jacob, but that's because we never asked. We were both so sure it was Jacob."_

_"See, Edward, you have no evidence. I'm going, whether you like it or not."_

_His eyes looked sad and I couldn't bare seeing Edward sad, so hoping to cheer him up I said, "How about I come over to your house afterwards and we'll have a sleepover."_

_As I hoped, it worked. His face broke out into a cheeky grin._

_"A sleepover, huh? Does that mean you'll be staying in my room? We could do each other's hair, although I can think of other things we could do for fun!" _

_The cheeky bugger._

_"Oh really? Like what?" I loved flirting with him._

_"I don't know. We could play Monopoly."_

_"Monopoly? It's fun but not quite what I was thinking."_

_"And what, pray tell, were you thinking of?" _

_I blushed and lowered my head. I wasn't going to say. Edward saw my embarrassment and pretended to be outraged._

_"Well, I never imagined, Miss Swan." _

_He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on the head before whispering in my ear,_

_"I think I prefer your idea of fun." I blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, if that were possible, and he chuckled softly._

_

* * *

_

_When the bell rang for the end of school I rushed to my truck, where I saw Edward waiting for me. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. _

_"I'll see you later, hon." I kissed him on the lips and hugged him._

_He held me closer to him, not wanting to let me go._

_"Edward, chill. I'll be back before seven. You can send out a search party if I'm late."_

_He hugged me again and kissed me deeply as if to remind me what I'd be missing while I was away. I was almost tempted to not go then and spend the day with Edward. Almost._

_I drove to La Push and eventually found the Black house. I had a vague memory of this area from when I was younger, but it probably would've been wise to bring Charlie with me. I pulled up into the drive and saw Jacob come bounding out of the house. _

_"Hey, Bella. I could hear that old thing a mile away. I didn't expect to see you so soon." He grinned at me and I grinned back. Jacob's happiness was infectious. Being in his presence you couldn't help but feel happy. _

_"Well, Jacob. It's your animal magnetism. You can't keep me away."_

_We laughed and chatted for another while. I was at ease in his company. _

_"Actually, Jake, I do have a reason to visit. You see, some of my friends aren't exactly . . . jumping for joy about our friendship."_

_His eyes narrowed._

_"Why? Has someone said something? I bet it was that Edward Cullen. He doesn't like him but the feeling's mutual." He spat out Edward's name._

_I felt my anger flare up at the way he said Edward's name. _

_"No, it wasn't, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my boyfriend like that."_

_"Your boyfriend!"_

_"Yes, my boyfriend, but that's not the point. Edward didn't say anything. It was someone else. They didn't say very nice things about you."_

_"What did they say?" he snapped. _

_"Calm down, Jake. They said that you only use girls for one thing, and then dump them. They also said that you're practically an alcoholic."_

_He seemed to calm down. "Bella, what do you believe?"_

_I looked deep into his dark eyes and told him the truth._

_"I honestly think that they're mistaken about you. I've only known you a day, but I've gotten to know you pretty well in that short space of time, and I really don't think you're like that."_

_He smiled warmly at me and I was positive the things that Jasper had said couldn't be true. Nobody who was this warm and kind could ever do such a thing._

_"Jake do you know a girl called Hayley?"_

_He froze at the name and for some reason he avoided my gaze._

_"Hayley? She ... uh ... she used to be my girlfriend but sometime last year we broke up. I haven't heard much about her since then. I know that a short time after we broke up something happened to her, and then shortly after that, she moved. We never found out exactly what happened."_

_I felt like I should believe him, but I had this strangest feeling that he may not be telling the truth. I ignored that feeling and decided that he was telling the truth._

_I was so confused. I wanted to be friends with Jacob, but I didn't want to upset Edward or Jasper. I didn't want to have to sneak around to see Jacob, either, because if Edward finds out, then he might not trust me again. I was going to have to try to convince him to deal with the fact that Jacob was my friend. _

_Edward didn't own me, and he couldn't tell me who I could and could not see, but at the same time, I wanted him to get along with my friends. _

_I guess I'd just have to talk to him about it._

_Great!_

**A/N So in the next chapter she'll be talking to Edward. It's still mid-September in the story so I'll probably skip forward to mid-December in the chapter after the next one so I can get started on my kick-ass awesome idea.**

**Poll for Emmett's name is still up. Do it! I really want your opinion and how everyone should find out.**

**Read and Review.**

**Helen =]**


	14. Is it love?

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**A/N Thank you to all the lovely people reading this and those of you who take the time to review.  
Thanks to twilight-is-lovee. You should read her stories - one word, WOW!!  
You should also thank her for adding in the last line of this chapter. You'll know  
what I mean when you read it. =]  
**

**_Chapter 12: Is it love?_**

**Bpov**

I said goodbye to Jacob and said I'd see him again soon ... hopefully. I got in my truck and checked the time.

_Fudge!_ It was almost seven. I thought I'd better call Edward or he really would have a search party sent out for me.

I dialed his number, and he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella." He sighed in relief. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back. I was just about to get in my car and head to La Push."

"Edward, calm down. I just lost track of the time. I'm on my way to your house now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bella . . ." He paused and seemed to be about to say something else. "Never mind, I'll tell you some other time."

"Erm, okay. See you soon."

"Be safe, Bella," he said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed. Those two simple words made my stomach flutter. His voice was filled with so much emotion. It was as if I was causing him pain just being away from him. I knew he wouldn't be happy until I was in his arms.

I feel sorry for the guys because they had to deal with a stressed out Edward. I can imagine him now, pinching the bridge of his nose or rubbing his temples, pacing up and down the floor, wearing a hole in it.

Before long, I was driving up the Cullens' long drive. As soon as I was parked, Edward was at my truck door, opening it and gathering me into his arms. He held me tightly to him and breathed me in. He planted light kisses on my face and hands and then crushed me against him again.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I missed you. It makes me anxious being away from you." He stared at me with his concern-filled eyes. I noticed a hint of relief in his eyes also.

Was he relieved that I came back safely or that I came back at all? Did he really think I would leave him for someone else? If only he knew how much I needed him. He would probably run screaming if he knew just how deeply I cared for him after such a short time.

_I couldn't love him yet . . . Could I?_

I thought about when I would know if I loved Edward or not. Would I just wake up someday and think, _Yeah, I love Edward_?

I mean you hear in stories all the time about how it was love at first sight. It was like an arrow through the heart, and – _poof! –_ you just know that you love that person and want to be with them forever.

I didn't believe in love at first sight. How can you love someone if you only know what they look like? I believe that you have to get to know the person before being able to love them. You have to learn about their life experiences and what sort of person they are.

Of course, there can be an attraction when you first meet someone. I know I was most certainly attracted to Edward when I first met him, but I didn't know anything about him. For all I know he could've been a jerk. I took the time to get to know him, and luckily for me, I discovered him to be the most kind, caring, and gentle person I knew.

He was funny, intelligent, and gorgeous. He made me feel like the best person in the world. I was truly myself whenever I was with him. We had so much fun together, and I loved just being around him. When I was with him, it was like no one else existed. It's only us two in our own little world.

_Is that love?_

I knew that I needed Edward in my life. I couldn't imagine it without him.

_It can't be love yet, but it's pretty damn close._

I decided I would talk to Alice; she'd help me sort out my thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice snapped me out of my reverie. "You okay? You seemed to be a million miles away."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused, until what he said registered with me. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You and me." Worry flashed across his face, and he tried to hide it, but when I smiled at him and kissed him, he smiled his gorgeous, crooked smile.

I looked around myself and noticed we were in his bedroom. When did we get there? I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice us coming in from outside.

"Actually Edward, I need to talk to you about something."

Again, I saw worry on his face, but this time, I also saw pain.

"About?" His voice sounded pained.

"About Jacob." He simply nodded, unable to say anything.

"Edward," I tried to reassure him. "I have a fair idea of what you're thinking right now, and you need to stop. I'm not leaving you for Jacob Black. I will never ever think of him more than just a friend. I just want your approval of our friendship."

His entire body seemed to relax apart from his face. His jawbone was tensed, and the vein in his forehead was pulsing.

"Bella. Did you not listen to a word Jasper said this morning?"

"Edward, we had this conversation already. Didn't I tell you that you could've been mistaken? I asked Jacob about it, and he explained everything to me."

"I'm sure he did. I'm sure he could be a pretty good liar when he wants to be. Bella, you are not going to see him again." He shouted the last bit.

_Did he just forbid me from seeing Jacob?_

"That's it, Edward!" I roared back. "Your disapproval of our friendship isn't going to stop me from seeing him. You _cannot_ keep me here forever, and Charlie will want to visit the Blacks sometime. They'll also come up from La Push to see Charlie." I lowered my voice. "It would just be easier for me if you approved, Edward. I don't want this to come between us."

"I don't want this to come between us, either, Bella. It's just . . . I'm scared." He lowered his eyes and I thought I saw tears in them.

"Why, Edward? Tell me. You have no reason to be." I walked over to him and cradled him to my chest. I kissed his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Bella, I'm scared that you'll leave me for him. I would try to respect your decision, but inside, I'd be dying. I need you, Bella. God knows I do. I've never felt like this before. These feeling I have for you are . . . well . . . they're so strong, it scares me. I'm scared of what I'll become if you leave me."

Edward was pouring out his heart and soul to me, and my feelings for him increased ten-fold. He shared his real feelings and his insecurities with me. I took his face in my hands gazed deeply into his eyes, trying to express the feelings I wasn't ready to say yet.

"Edward, believe me when I say you have no reason to be scared. I need you, too. When I'm away from you, it's like a part of me is missing, but then when I'm with you, everything's okay. When I'm with you, I feel like all my problems will sort themselves out. You make me feel . . . I don't know . . . It's hard to explain. You make me feel like . . . like _me_. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." He stared at me, his emerald eyes smoldering. I leaned into him, intoxicated by eyes, his smell, his very presence. I leaned in closer to him, my breathing becoming heavier. I noticed he stopped breathing.

"Breathe, Edward," I chuckled. It thrilled me to know that I had that effect on him. Usually he was the one who had to remind me to breath.

His eyes darted from my eyes, to my lips, and back again. I moistened my lips and saw him do the same. He inched closer, tilting his head slightly. My lips were on his and they moved together as one. His tongue brushed against my lower lip and I granted it access. Our tongues moved together in a dance of passion and want. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I became bolder as I pulled up his shirt. He groaned as I moved my hands over the perfect contours of his body. His hands roamed over my back, my hair and stopped on my thighs. He gripped them and I wrapped my legs around his body.

We were both so consumed with our passion that we didn't hear the door open.

"I think they made up, guys," I heard Alice's soprano voice yell.

We pulled apart and grinned stupidly at each other, both of us panting heavily. Alice was smiling at us both.

"We heard the shouting from downstairs and then we got worried when there was silence. We thought Bella might have attacked you with a sharp object in her rage. I come up here to see if you needed help, and what do I find? Bella attacking you. Although I think you may have attacked me if I attempted to tear you guys apart. Well anyway, I've also come to take Bella from you for a while. We haven't had a good long gossip session in a while. Bella needs some time with her girlfriends."

Edward held me tighter to him and I wrapped my arms around him. Alice somehow managed to pull me from his arms. It's amazing how strong that little pixie is. She dragged me out of the room but not before I kissed Edward goodbye. I followed her to her room and locked the door. Rose was already there in her PJs. They ordered me to get changed, and when I was done, they sat me down. They hovered over me like vultures do their prey.

"So, Bella. Is it love yet?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yes," I whispered.

**A/N Oh my God! Even I didn't know that was going to happen! lol So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. Some people are telling me to not make Jacob evil well I haven't even decided myself if he is or not. Jacob is involved in what I've got planned for this story but strictly speaking it's not his fault.**

**Helen =]**


	15. I'm a Barbie Girl

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I honestly don't see what the point of this is, because I think we all know that the only person who owns Twilight is Stephenie Meyer and would she really be on this website? I also do not own "Barbie girl."_

**A/N Go raibh mile maith agat chuig mo léirmheastóirí agus na daoine a léamh mo scéal.  
Go raibh maith agat do mo Beta twilight-is-lovee.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers and those who read my story.  
Thank you to my Beta twilight-is-lovee.**

**Chapter 13: I'm a Barbie Girl.**

**Apov**

Did she just say what I think she said?

"Excuse me?" I had to clarify with her. I was only asking as a joke. I didn't actually think she'd say yes.

Bella looked at Rose and I, before answering.

"I said yes. I love Edward."

_OH MY GOD!_

Rose and I screamed our little hearts out and jumped up and down. This is so amazing. My brother and my best friend are in love, and they're going to married and have lots of little Bellas and Edwards.

They'll be stunning looking children because their parents are both stunning. Oh my, when they get married, I'll be able to plan everything, and of course Rose and I will be bridesmaids.

_Hmmm . . ._ I need to go look for a dress for Bella. I need to think of colors.

"I can see Alice planning your wedding already, Bella." Rose laughed.

"Hold on, Alice. I haven't even told Edward yet. I know he cares for me but I don't think he could love me yet."

"Well you love him already. Why can't he love you now?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Because, look at me and then look at Edward. We're two totally different people. I mean, he's smart, kind, generous, and he looks like a Greek God. I'm none of those things. I just don't understand what he sees in me. I love him, Alice, and I don't want to mess this up. I'm not going to tell him until I'm certain that he's in love with me, too. What if I say something and he doesn't return my feelings?"

Sometimes I feel like shaking this girl, maybe that'll knock some sense into her. Maybe then, she'll see herself clearly. I just don't get how she can't know what a great person she is or how beautiful she is.

"Bella, he loves you too. I just know it. I've never seen my brother act like this before. In the eighteen years I've known him, I've never seen him so happy and carefree. Believe me when I say he loves you."

Doubt still clouded her face. She was silent, pondering what I just told her. She opened her mouth to say something. Maybe she believes me . . . finally.

"But how do you know?"

_Aaaaaagggggggghhhhhh!_ She really knows how to drive me up the wall. Why can't she just believe that Edward loves her? I think it's fairly obvious how he feels.

When she was away seeing Jacob, Edward jumped down our throats at the slightest thing. He was consumed with jealousy. It was really annoying

"Call it sibling intuition."

As I hoped it would, it made her laugh.

"Jeez, Bella, lighten up! You've just realized that you love Edward and that there's a very high chance he could love you in return. We should be celebrating," Rose said.

Trust Rose to turn the situation around into some sort of party. We really should party though.

"Okay girls, let's play a little game. 'Truth or dare.' Except it's really only dares . . . So, I guess it's just called 'Dare.'"

_Yay! I love this game._ I squealed and Bella joined me. I take it that she loves this game too. Great, one other thing we have in common.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" I yelled. I get excited really easily.

Rose and Bella discussed for a little while about what my dare should be. When they finished, they both grinned evilly at me.

Bring it on, girlies.

"Okay, Alice, since you're so excited, we dare you to go downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie."

What?!? No! they wouldn't be so cruel at to make me wear those . . . things and to actually face people in them.

"I don't have any of those articles of clothing." Ha, ha! Beat that. I can't do it now. I smiled at them smugly.

"Oh, no problem there. I've brought some with me," Bella said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh beware, Bella, I can fight back. Just wait until your turn.

Reluctantly, I pulled on the clothes and went downstairs. When I went into the living room, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper turned to me, their jaws hitting the floor. Jasper ran over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Alice, are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

He actually thought I was sick because I was wearing these clothes. Darling, even when I'm sick, I wouldn't be caught dead in these clothes.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Jazzy! I just came downstairs to see you but I'll be going now. Bye!" I smiled at him and turned, my face falling instantly.

I hate those two demons that I call best friends. How could they make me face my Jasper in these rags? I'll never be able to face him again.

Okay, that's an exaggeration, but still, I can't believe they made me do that. As I walked along the hall, I could hear the girls laughter coming from my room.

I entered to find Rose lying on the floor clutching her sides, and Bella half on, half off the chair, tears running down her face, laughing her butt off. I quickly threw on my lovely, fashionable clothes and turned to face them.

"Oh, Rose," I called sweetly. "Your turn. We'll save the best for last of course," I said turning to Bella. She looked genuinely frightened. This was going to be fun.

Bella and I talked about what would be the best treatment for Rose, and Bella, the little genius, came up with a brilliant idea.

"Okay, Rose, you must go without looking at your reflection for fifteen minutes."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I can do this. Of course I can." Her voice sounded shaky.

Watching her was hilarious. She would be sitting there with her back to the mirror and ever so often, you would see her head twitch. As if she was going to look behind her at the mirror.

Eventually she focused on her hands and she managed to get through the fifteen minutes without once looking at herself. Maybe she's not as vain as we thought.

As we discussed what we were going to put Bella through, she whispered to me.

"That was harder than I thought. I don't know how you managed to go downstairs in those things, Alice. I couldn't even stand not looking at myself for fifteen minutes."

I looked at her confused.

"I was focusing on my hands because I saw my reflection in my ring." She chuckled softly.

There was me thinking she really wasn't as vain as she let on. How mistaken was I?

"Alice, I have _the_ best dare for Bella." She whispered in my ear what it was. I gasped and then laughed. It was so evil. Rose has such a devious little mind.

"Bella." I used my sweet little voice again. She looked terrified. "Bella dearest, don't be scared. Have I ever mentioned that I used to adore AQUA? Well I have their album downstairs and my all time favorite song of theirs was Barbie Girl. All you have to do is go downstairs and sing that song . . . while dressed as a Barbie Girl."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT!? NO! No way! I'm not doing it. Give me something else to do."

"Tut, tut, tut, Bella, we all did our dares. It's only fair that you do yours now."

* * *

Rose went downstairs to get set up while I worked on Bella. I curled her hair and put it up high. I put a huge flower clip in her hair at the side. Rose had picked out the perfect outfit for her before she went downstairs.

Bella was now dressed in a bright pink, tight-fitting dress made of PVC. I don't even know why I have that in my closet in the first place.

We made her wear silver shoes with flowers that matched the color of the dress. I put bright pink lip gloss on her lips and made her go downstairs.

I went down in front of her and announced her. Bella looked hilarious. All of us were holding our sides as she came down the stairs. She, of course, blushed a bright dress.

She went to the middle of the floor and posed as a doll. Her arms held stiff and bent at the elbows. Rose turned on the music and that's when she started to sing.

**_(A/N Bella is singing along with a CD, so the bold is the CD and the italics is Bella.)_**

**_Hi Barbie_**_  
__Hi Ken!__  
_**_Do you wanna go for a ride?_****_  
_**_Sure Ken!__  
_**_Jump In.._**_.___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world__  
__Life in plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party_**_!___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world__  
__Life in plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the fantasy world__  
__Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly__  
__You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,__  
__kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...__  
__You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"___

_(uu-oooh-u)___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world__  
__Life in plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(uu-oooh-u)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(uu-oooh-u)___

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please__  
__I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees__  
__Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,__  
__hit the town, fool around, let's go party__  
__You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"__  
__You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"___

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(uu-oooh-u)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(uu-oooh-u)___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world__  
__Life in plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world__  
__Life in plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(uu-oooh-u)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)__  
_**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****_  
_**_(uu-oooh-u)___

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!__  
_**_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_**_  
__Oh, I love you Ken!_

Bella was just too funny. She imitated the girl's voice perfectly and even made silly actions to go with the dance. When Bella finished she bowed and then blushed furiously.

Sigh! And I thought I was making progress with her confidence problems. I guess not.

**A/N Sorry if it's a bit boring but this is just sort of a filler. Next chapter I will be skipping forward to mid-december so I can get started on my kick-ass-awesome idea. **

**Poll for Emmett's name is still up. Do it! I really want your opinion and how everyone should find out.**

**Read and Review.**

**Helen =]**


	16. Surprise calls and Irish slang

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N This chapter has skipped forward a few months and now is mid-December.  
It's about a week till Christmas.**

**Guys, I use some Irish slang in here. Here's the translations:  
- What's the crack = how are you.**

**-Wee = little. i.e. wee dog, wee baby.**

**-Grand = alright/fine/okay . . . etc.**

**-Séamus - shay-mus. Áodh - E. Yes the letter "E."**

**_Chapter 14: Surprise calls and Irish slang._**

**Bpov**

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Emmett to collect the Cullens and Hales and bring them to our house, when my phone started ringing.

The caller I.D. read 'Renee.' I flipped open my phone and answered.

"Mum! Hi! How are ya?" I squealed. I hadn't heard her voice in so long. I heard laughter come from the other end.

"Try again Bella. It's me silly!"

"Emmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed and she screamed back.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! What's the crack? I miss you sooooo much. It's unreal!"

"Aw, my wee Belliekins. It's been great without you here. Hardly noticed that you've gone," she said jokingly.

"Don't lie to me, Murphy." I call her Murphy because of Murphy's Law - anything that can go wrong will go wrong for her.

"Okay to be honest it's been absolutely shit without you here. You're my sistah from anothah mothah, and there's an entire ocean separating us. How do you think I feel?"

"Okay, Emma, calm your head," I said. "Hold on, why are you calling from my mum's phone?"

There was silence before she answered.

"Erm, well, you see, Aunt Renee was going to call you but I sort of ... erm ... grabbed the phone off her before she could. I just really, really wanted to talk to my favorite cousin."

"Emma, how could you? She's my mother. I may have wanted to talk to her."

"Aw, you'll be grand. You can chat with her later. We have more important things to discuss. Like boys." Does she ever think on anything else but boys?

"Well, I've actually met someone."

Before I could say anything else Emma immediately asks, "Is he hot?"

Typical of her to ask that.

"Yes," I laughed. "Unbelievably gorgeous. He's great. Smart, funny, tall, strong, and a great kisser."

"Oh my God, honey. You're making me swoon just talking about him. What's his name? Is it love?"

"His name is Edward. And yes, I love him." She screamed and I could hear her jumping up and down in her chair.

"WOW! Does he love you? Did you tell him? How long have you known? Oh my God, will you you guys get married?" It's actually scary how similar Emma and Alice's personalities are.

"Hold your horses there, Emma. I think he loves me, but I haven't told him yet. I've known nearly three months. Emma I doubt we'll be talking about marriage . . . yet."

"Isabella Marie! You must really, really love him if you can see yourself marrying him."

Emmett and the gang walked in just then. Edward came over to me and kissed my cheek. I motioned for them to be quiet.

"I do, Em, I really do."

"Hey Bells, who are you talking to?" Emmett asked

"Is that Emmett?" Emma asked.

I turned to Emmett and answered him. "It's Emma. You know our cousin. Aunt Kathleen's daughter."

"NO way! HEY EMMA!" Emmett roared and started dancing around the room.

"HEY EMMETT!" Emma screamed back. She shouted so loud I held the phone from my ear.

Emmett continued to dance and sing around the room. "Emma is a dilemma and her name is really crappy because nothing rhymes with Emma except dilemma."

It was really irritating.

"Emmett for once in your life will you hold your whisht! You're long enough in the tooth now to know to shut up when someone is on the phone or could you at least move to another room."

"Come again?"

"Aaaagghh!" I cried in frustration. "That means – just shut up will ya!?"

"So, Emma. What were we talking about again?" It was weird how my voice could go from being angry to sweet.

"Erm, I can't remember but I have to go now because Renee wants to talk to you!"

"Bye Emma!" I screamed down the phone.

"Bye Bella! Love you!"

"Love you, too, dollybird!" There was a scuffle as the phones changes hands, and then I heard my mum's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey pet. How are things?"

"Hey mammy. I'm good. Actually I'm great, but I miss you all so much."

"Don't worry pet. I have a wee surprise for ya. We're coming over for the holidays!" Her voice was full of excitement.

"NO WAY! WOW!" I screamed. "Who's we?"

"Well there's myself and your granny and Emma." I could hear her screaming in the background. "John, Kathleen, Séamus and Áodh."

"That is so cool! I'm so excited!" I started dancing like Emmet around the room - fetching some weird looks from the others.

"We'll be there on Friday evening."

We continued to talk about their flight and we arranged that Emmett and I would collect them from the airport. After another ten or fifteen minutes, Mum had to go.

"Sorry pet, but I must go now. This call is going to be really expensive. I love you, my wee Bella."

"Love you too, mum. See you soon." I felt my throat tighten. I really did miss her so much. After she had hung up, I sat there on my own for a little while until Edward came to me.

"Hey, Bella. You ok?" He put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. It's just that phone call made me realize just how much I miss my family. Oh, by the way, I need to tell you all something."

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the other room, and the others followed. I stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys. My family is coming over for Christmas. They'll be here on Friday."

They all seemed excited about it while Emmett yelled, "YA-HOO!!"

"Who's all coming over Bells?" he asked. I told him who was visiting. His face froze when I mentioned our Granny.

"Oh, is that your grandma that calls you by your real name, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"The very one Jasper. I'm glad you remembered," I answered.

I couldn't wait until everyone found out his real name. He would be so embarrassed. They'll never let him live it down. I was looking forward to the visit more and more.

**Emma is based on my cousin and guess what her name is ... Emma! Big shocker there. Séamus and Áodh are my brother's names. If anyone reading this is called James then Seamus is your name in Irish. if your name happens to be Hugh well guess what you name is in Irish ... Aodh!! YAY your called after a letter of the alphabet! SO I'm closing the poll on Emmett's name and you'll all find out his name soon enough. I might not upload a lot this week because my prom is on Thursday and there are missions on in my parish so I'm going to mass pretty much everyday this week. **

**Read and review.**

**Helen =]**


	17. A little bit of Irish culture

**Return To Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own any of the songs used  
in this chapter or the folklore stories._

**A/N This is like my longest chapter ever!!**

**_Chapter 15: A little bit of Irish culture._**

**Bpov**

I'm so excited. It's Friday, and my family will be here soon. I'm literally shaking with excitement. It's also December 21st. Only four days until Christmas! It's going to be so awesome with my entire family here.

I went to visit Jacob earlier to give him his present, as I probably won't see him until after Christmas Day. I had to leave early to collect Mum and the gang from the airport. She had called me last night, saying that she had given me the wrong time. So instead of arriving this evening, they would be at the airport around 11 o lock in the morning.

The Cullens and Hales wanted to come along and meet my family. I had a feeling that they were very excited about meeting my granny . . . if you catch my drift.

Emmett tried his hardest to convince them not to come, but they still insisted on going. We all rushed out the door, apart from Emmett, who looked like he was going to his death. I rode in the Jeep with Emmett. Alice and Jasper drove Carlisle's Mercedes, while Rose and Edward took his Volvo. I'm sure there would be enough seats for my family.

We arrived at the airport with minutes to spare. I was craning my neck trying to see over the crowds of people, looking for a glimpse Seamus or Áodh. They would be the easiest to see since they are extremely tall – about 6'4 – and they're still only nineteen and seventeen.

Emmett kept trying to get the others to run little errands for him, like getting him something to drink or saying he needed help finding the bathrooms. He really does not want these guys to meet our granny. I don't see why he's trying to postpone the meeting, because it's inevitable. They are going to meet them and they will find out his name.

All of a sudden, I hear a shrill, Irish accent call out. Well, more like scream.

"Gilbert Emmett Swan! Is that you?" We all turned to face a tiny, stout, elderly woman with the kindest face in the world. My granny. I felt an instant rush of affection for her. Seeing her here, I suddenly felt great joy. She came running over quite fast for her seventy-seven years. She hugged Emmett. Well, she hugged Emmett's waist, since she wasn't much taller than that.

Emmett blushed bright red and hugged our granny.

"Emmett, pet. I canny reach ya, bend down so yer nan can give ya a kiss. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah _Gilbert_. Give your grandmother a kiss," Rose laughed, stressing the Gilbert.

He bent down and kissed her. I saw the rest of my family approach us then. I ran over to my mum and hugged her, and she then hugged Emmett.

Emma and I were quite vocal with our greetings. "Emmmaaaaa!! You're heeeerrrrrreeeeee!"

"Beeeeeeellllllllaaaaaaaaa! I KNOW! AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" she screamed back. "By the way, hi," she said, waving. Her hand moving so fast it was a blur.

I saw my Aunt Kathleen and greeted her with my nickname for her. "Heya, Wawee!" I ran up to her and hugged her. My Uncle John was standing beside her.

"Where are the fellas?" I asked John.

"Aw, they're comin' now. We wanted to surprise ya. There are eight of us instead of seven."

"Who else is – " I stopped mid-sentence because walking beside my two tall cousins was my Aunt Éibhlín.

"Éibhlín! What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything; it's just a surprise. WOW. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Ya see, Bella, I wasn't sure whether or not I could get time off work, and I didn't want to say anything and get your hopes up, pet," she explained.

We all went outside and found a seat in the cars for everyone. I was travelling with Emmett again, along with Jasper, Mum, Granny, and John. Edward was travelling with Séamus and Áodh, while my aunts travelled with Rose and Alice. Whenever Granny would talk to Emmett, he would blush whilst Jasper would have a quiet chuckle to himself, which in turn would make me giggle. Granny picked up on our giggling and would ask Emmett – sorry, Gilbert – what we were laughing at, which would make Jasper laugh harder, making me laugh harder, and so on.

We arrived at the house they were renting, and we stayed a little while until they got settled in. I left at around two o clock, but promised to return later with Charlie and the Cullens – including Carlisle and Esme and the Hales. This night was going to be an experience of a lifetime for our American friends.

Alice assumed this was a black tie affair, but I insisted it wasn't. If one can Céilí dance successfully in full-length dress, then they're miracle workers. I told her casual clothes would be more than perfect.

I collected Charlie, and we went over to Renée's house. She greeted us all warmly. She, Carlisle, and Esme seemed to be getting along fine. Charlie was greeted by my mother's family as if he was a long lost son. He and John were soon chatting like old friends.

After Kathleen and Éibhlín's lovely baking – apple tart and custard, treacle scone and a fruit scone – Kathleen fetched her guitar while Éibhlín got her fiddle. Áodh got his bodhrán – a traditoinal Irish music instrument.

We gathered in a circle, and my family and I started singing a lot of traditional Irish songs.

We started with 'A Nation Once Again.'

_When boyhood's fire was in my blood  
I read of ancient freemen  
For Greece and Rome who bravely stood  
Three hundred men and three men  
And then I prayed I yet might see  
Our fetters rent in twain  
And Ireland long a province be  
A Nation Once Again  
_

_A nation once again  
A nation once again  
And Ireland long a province be  
A Nation Once Again_

It whispered too that freedom's ark  
That service high and holy  
Would be profaned by feelings dark  
And passions vain and lowly

_For freedom comes from God's right hand  
And needs a Godly train  
And righteous men must make out land  
A Nation Once Again_

_A nation once again  
A nation once again_

_And Ireland long a province be_

_A Nation Once Again_

_So as I grew from boy to man  
I bent me to that bidding  
My spirit of each selfish plan  
And cruel passion ridding  
For thus I hoped some day to aid  
Oh, can such hope be vain  
When my dear country should be made  
A Nation Once Again_

A nation once again  
A nation once again  
And Ireland long a province be  
A Nation Once Again

We then sang "The Field of Athenry."

_By the lonely prison wall.  
I heard a young girl calling.  
Michael, they are taking you away, for you  
stole Trevelyn's corn  
So the young might see the morn.  
Now a prisonship lies waiting in the bay._

Low lie, the Fields of Athenry, where  
once we watched the small free birds fly.  
Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing.  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

By a lonely prison wall  
I heard a young man calling.  
Nothing matters Mary when you're free,  
Against the Famine and the Crown  
I rebelled, they ran me down.  
Now you must raise our child with dignity.

Low lie, the Fields of Athenry, where  
once we watched the small free birds fly.  
Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing.  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of Athenry.

By a lonely harbour wall  
She watched the last star falling.  
And that prison ship sailed out against the sky.  
Sure she'll wait and hope and pray,  
for her love in Botany Bay.  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry

Uncle John sang "Whiskey in the Jar" next. It is one of my favorites. He has an amazing voice.

_As I was going over the far Kilkerry mountain  
I met with captain Farrell and his money he was counting  
I first produced my pistol, and the produced my rapier  
Said stand and deliver, for I am a bold deceiver_

Musha ring dumma do damma da  
Whack for the laddie-o  
Whack for the laddie-o  
There's whiskey in the jar

I counted out his money, and it made a pretty penny  
I put it in my pocket and I brought it home to Jenny  
She sighed and she swore that she never would deceive me  
But the devil take the women, for they never can be easy

Musha ring dumma do damma da  
Whack for the laddie-o  
Whack for the laddie-o  
There's whiskey in the jar

I went into my chamber, for to take a slumber  
I dreamt of gold and jewels and for sure it was no wonder  
But Jenny took my charges and she filled them up with water  
And send for captain Farrel to be ready for the slaughter

Musha ring dumma do damma da  
Whack for the laddie-o  
Whack for the laddie-o  
There's whiskey in the jar

It was early in the morning, before I rose to travel  
The guards were all around me and likewise captain Farrel  
I first produced my pistol, for she stole away my rapier  
But I couldn't shoot the water so a prisoner I was taken

Musha ring dumma do damma da  
Whack for the laddie-o  
Whack for the laddie-o  
There's whiskey in the jar

If anyone can aid me, it's my brother in the army  
If I can find his station in Cork or in Killarney  
And if he'll come and save me, we'll go roving near Kilkenny  
And I swear he'll treat me better than me darling sporting Jenny

Musha ring dumma do damma da  
Whack for the laddie-o  
Whack for the laddie-o  
There's whiskey in the jar

Now some men take delight in the drinking and the roving  
But others take delight in the gambling and the smoking  
But I take delight in the juice of the barley  
And courting pretty Jenny in the morning bright and early

_Musha ring dumma do damma da  
Whack for the laddie-o  
Whack for the laddie-o  
There's whiskey in the jar_

Nearly everyone joined in during the chorus – even the Cullens and Hales. They knew this song because of Thin Lizzy's and Mettalica's cover of it.

After that, we sang "The Irish Rover."

_In the year of our Lord eighteen hundred and six  
We set sail from the sweet cove of Cork  
We were sailing away with a cargo of bricks  
For the grand city hall of New York  
'Twas an elegant craft, she was rigged fore and aft  
And oh how the trade winds drove her  
She could stand several blasts, she had twenty-seven masts  
And they called her the Irish Rover_

We had one million bags of the best Sligo rags  
We had two million barrels of stones  
We had three million sides of old blind horses hides  
We had four million barrels of bones  
We had five million hogs, six million dogs  
Seven million barrels of porter  
We had eight million bales of oul' nanny goats tails  
In the hold of the Irish Rover

Break

There was old Micky Coote who played hard on his flute  
When the ladies lined up for a set  
He was tootling with a skill for each quadrill  
Though the dancers were fluttered and fet  
With his smart witty talk he was cock of the walk  
And he rolled them under and over  
When he took up with his stance they knew at a glance  
That he sailed on the Irish Rover

There was Barney Magee from the banks of the Lee  
There was Hogan from CO. Tyrone  
There was Johnny McGurk who was scared stiff of work  
And a man from West Meath called Malone  
There was Slugger O'Toole who was drunk as a rule  
And fighting Bill Tracy from Dover  
And your man Mike McCann from the banks of the Bann  
Was the skipper of the Irish Rover

Break

We had sailed several days when the measles broke out  
And our ship lost its way in the fog  
Then the whale of a crew was reduced down to two  
Just myself and the captains old dog  
Then the ship struck a rock, Lord what a shock  
And we were turned right over  
Turned nine times around, sure the poor dog was drowned  
I'm the last of the Irish Rover

Break

_I'm the last of the Irish Rover_

The final song of the evening was the National Anthem, "Amhrán na bhFiann."

_Sinne Fianna Fáil  
Atá Fá gheall ag Éirinn  
Buidhean dár sluagh tar rúinn do ráinig chughainn  
Fámhoídh bheírh saor  
Sean-tír ár sinnsear feasta  
Ní fágfar fá'n tíorán ná fa'n tráil  
Anocht a theigeamh sa bhearna baoghail  
Le gean ar Gaedhí chun báis nó saoghail  
Le gunna sgréach: Fá lamhach na piléar  
Seo Libh canaidh amhrán na bhFiann_

Seo dhibh a cháirde duan oglaidh  
Caithréimeach, bríoghmhar, ceolmhar  
Ár dteinte cnámh go buacach táid  
'S an spéir go min réaltógach  
Is fionmhar faobhrach sinn chun gleo  
'S go tiúnmhar glé roimh tigheacht do'n ló  
Fa ciúnas chaoimh na h-oidhche ar seol  
Seo libh, canaídh amhrán na bhFiann

Cois banta réidhe, ar árdaibh sléibhe  
Ba bhuadhach ár rinnsear romhainn  
Ag lámhach go tréan fá'n sár- bhrat séin  
Tá thuas sa ghaoith go seolta  
Ba dhúthchas riamh d'ár gcine cháidh  
Gan iompáil riar ó imirt áir  
'Siubhal mar iad i gcoinnibh rámhaid  
Seo libh, canaidh amhrán na bhFiann

A buidhean nach fann d'fuil Ghaoidheal is Gall  
Sinn breacadh lae na saoirse  
Tá sgéimhle 's sgannradh í gcroidhthibh namhad  
Roimh ranngaibh laochra ár dtíre  
Ár dteinte is tréith gan spréach anois  
Sin luinne ghlé san spéir anoir  
'S an bíodhbha i raon na bpiléar agaibh  
Seo libh, canaidh amhrán na bhFiann

After the singing, Emma insisted we have a mini céilí. We divided into two lines of four to dance 'The Walls of Limerick.' It was so much fun, especially trying to teach my friends the dance. They quickly learned the moves, and we started the dance with Áodh, Kathleen, and Éibhlín providing the music. The thing is, céilí dancing can be great fun, but the dances seem to go on forever.

After The Walls of Limerick, we danced the Siege of Ennis. These two, in my opinion, are the easiest ones to learn. Especially the Siege of Ennis. It starts off with two couples facing each other. These two dances are my favorite dances. We danced so long we lost all track of time. Eventually we looked at the clock and it read 11 o clock. Wow, we'd been dancing for nearly two hours.

Granny decided the perfect way to end the night would be to tell a few of the folklore stories of Ireland. She told the three sorrows of Irish storytelling. The first was "The Sons of Tureen" by Lugh of the Tuatha de Dannan. In it, three brothers, Brian, Urchar, and Iuchar were set eight near-impossible tasks to do. Next was "The Children of Lir," in which the four children of Lir, the Sea Lord, were turned into swans by their evil stepmother, Aefe, for 900 years. And finally, "Deirdre and Sons of Usnach". That was the story when Deirdre was born it was foretold that wars would be fought over her because of her beauty. The King locked her away so no one but he would see her, but her nurse helped her escape, and she fell in love with Naise, the eldest son of Usnach. They ran away with his two brothers. Many people pursued them and many were killed. Finally, the king killed Naise and his brothers, but before he could claim Deirdre as his wife, she killed herself.

I looked around the room at everyone once Granny had finished. Everyone suddenly came alive again. They had been so absorbed in the stories. I hugged my family goodbye, and Edward dropped me home after giving me a kiss goodbye.

I crawled upstairs, where I found my phone and a text from Jacob on it.

"Hey Bella. Party 2moro - La Push, 9pm. Wanna cum?"

Cool a party. I quickly replied saying I'd love to go, and then said I was tired, so I'd see him tomorrow. I turned off my phone and went to sleep - dreaming about Edward, of course.

**A/N Translation for "Amhrán na bhFiann." - "The Soldier's song.."**

We'll sing a song, a soldier's song  
With cheering rousing chorus  
As round our blazing fires we throng  
The starry heavens o'er us  
Impatient for the coming fight  
And as we wait the morning's light  
Here in the silence of the night  
We'll chant a soldier's song

Chorus:  
Soldiers are we  
whose lives are pledged to Ireland  
Some have come  
from a land beyond the wave  
Sworn to be free  
No more our ancient sire land  
Shall shelter the despot or the slave  
Tonight we man the gap of danger  
In Erin's cause, come woe or weal  
'Mid cannons' roar and rifles peal  
We'll chant a soldier's song

In valley green, on towering crag  
Our fathers fought before us  
And conquered 'neath the same old flag  
That's proudly floating o'er us  
We're children of a fighting race  
That never yet has known disgrace  
And as we march, the foe to face  
We'll chant a soldier's song

Soldiers are we  
whose lives are pledged to Ireland  
Some have come  
from a land beyond the wave  
Sworn to be free  
No more our ancient sire land  
Shall shelter the despot or the slave  
Tonight we man the gap of danger  
In Erin's cause, come woe or weal  
'Mid cannons' roar and rifles peal  
We'll chant a soldier's song

Sons of the Gael! Men of the Pale!  
The long watched day is breaking  
The serried ranks of Inisfail  
Shall set the Tyrant quaking  
Our camp fires now are burning low  
See in the east a silv'ry glow  
Out yonder waits the Saxon foe  
So chant a soldier's song

**By the way I mean no offence to any of you who are British - I didn't write this song. This is another sort of filler. I just wanted to throw in some Irish stuff again. The upcoming party plays a very, VERY important part in this story. Believe me. Bella will also say ILY to Edward soon .... well soon-ish. **

**So read and review. Love y'all**

**ps. Go read my new one shot. It's called The Things We Do For Love. _twilight-is-lovee_ and I did a collaboration.**

**Helen =]**


	18. The Party

**Return to Forks**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._**

**A/N Thank you to Can't Decode Me for constantly reviewing and reader13lovesbooks and Darling Summers. Thanks also to my amazing_ Beta_ twilight-is-lovee. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, my kick-ass awesome idea finally comes into action. I apologise in advance. I'm really sorry, you all are going to hate me but I will redeem myself in a future chapter. Just keep in mind that it's the alcohol influencing Bella.**

**_Chapter 16: The Party._**

**Bpov**

I went downstairs after showering to find Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward in the kitchen. Edward rushed over, took me in his arms and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt my knees go weak. It's amazing, we've been going out for nearly three months, and he still had this effect on me. Not that I mind.

"Hey Lally, you sleepyhead. Last night was so much fun," Alice chirped. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, Bella. Your family is so cool. Especially your grandmother. She's awesome." Jasper smiled at me. "I really don't know why Gilbert never introduced us to them before."

Emmett blushed again. "You watch it man! Gran is the only person who calls me that, so just leave it, okay? You've all called me Emmett for as long as you've known me, so why break the habit?"

"Well that was before we knew your real name Gilbert," Rose laughed.

"Listen you guys. We can debate about Gilbert's name later on. We first have to figure out what we're doing tonight."

Aw crap! I forgot about the party tonight.

"Erm actually, guys . . . Jacob invited me to a party tonight down at La Push. I said I would go. You can come if you want." I couldn't look them in the eye. I don't know why, but I felt like I was betraying their friendship by making plans without them. I was hoping they would decide to go.

"Well Bella, we weren't exactly invited, so it would be rude of us to go." Damn them anyway. Always have to keep up their reputation of being perfectly mannered, don't they?

"Oh okay. Well, Alice, Rose would you like to help me get ready for it?"

"Oh Bella." Rose laughed. "Do you even need to ask."

* * *

Alice and Rose came over at seven o clock to help me get ready. They just straightened my hair and made my make-up look natural. Just a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss.

At 8:30, Jacob arrived to take me to the party. Of course, Jasper and Edward were there. They still didn't trust him. When I introduced them, the look of hatred on both their faces scared me. They both looked as if they would take any chance to kill each other.

I said goodbye to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and gazed into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I managed to breath out.

"I'm memorizing your face, in case you don't come back to me," he whispered. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I will come back. I promise."

I looked him in the eye and I thought I saw a hint of doubt.

"I will come back." I whispered my voice filled with certainty. "I need to tell you something very important."

Jacob beeped the horn. Damn that boy can be impatient.

Edward kissed goodbye and I went weak in his arms. When we broke apart, he had to support me to the car.

"Damn you and your awesome kissing abilities," I joked. He just smiled his crooked smile at me.

Before I got in the car, he hugged me again and whispered in my ear.

"Be safe."

* * *

Jacob parked outside a small house.

"This is my friend Embry's house. It doesn't look very big for a party but you should see the size of the garden."

We went inside and were immediately greeted by a man who could be described as an older and taller version of Jacob. He had the same russet skin, dark eyes and long, shaggy, black hair.

"Hey, Embry. This is Bella," Jake said, pointing to me. "Bella, this is Embry." Embry came over and wrapped his large arms around, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. Jake has told us so much about you."

Jacob blushed when he said that.

"All good I hope," I joked.

"C'mon Bella. Let's go dance. We'll see you later Embry."

As we moved to the middle of the floor, I saw Jake freeze. I looked at his face, it was twisted in rage. I followed his gaze to the door and saw a man even taller than Jake and Embry. Instead of having long hair like the others, his was cut up short. He walked into the room with an air of arrogance. Flanking him were two others, both with their hair cut up short.

"Jake? You okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah. It's just Sam. We don't exactly ... get along."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Bella, do you think we could go somewhere else to talk about this?"

"Sure," I said and led him out a door which I thought led to the garden. Outside there was a patio and we sat down.

"So what exactly happened between you and Sam?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Hayley? I said we had broken up, and I said that I didn't know what happened to her. Well ... I lied. I'm sorry Bella. I just couldn't tell you the truth yet." He looked extremely sad.

"Sam is my step-brother. His mother married my father, but she passed away nearly a year ago. Your dad was there for Billy, and Hayley was there for me. Little did I know that she was also comforting Sam. That's why we broke up. She left me for him." His eyes were shining from the memory. I could see that he was still pained from it.

"A few weeks after we broke-up, Sam raped her. Thankfully, two guys helped her and took her to the hospital. I was crushed that he would do that to her. Bella, I loved her and I wanted her to be happy, but she's still depressed after the whole experience. That's why she moved away. I tried to keep in contact, but her parents decided that a clean-break would the best thing for her."

I didn't know what to say so I put my arm around him, hoping that I was comforting him. After a while, I decided to break the silence.

"C'mon Jake. Let's just go and forget everything tonight. Let's enjoy ourselves. I'm going to ensure you don't mope about anymore tonight. Let's get you a drink."

We went inside and Embry handed us a drink each. I gulped it down. It didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. Before I knew it, another one had replaced my empty glass. I drank it down again and we went for a dance. My empty hand was filled yet again with another drink. I was really getting used to the taste in my mouth.

Jake and I danced for what seemed like hours, and I lost track of the amount of drinks I had. We were both giggling like little children when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID. Edward.

"Heya, Eddikins," I slurred. "I'm having the time of my life here."

"Bella, are you okay? It's getting really late. You should come home soon."

"Eddie, I am okily dokily!" That's when I started giggling again.

"Bella, how much have you had to drink?"

"..... um ....." I shrugged my shoulders, not realizing that he wouldn't be able to see.

"That's it, I'm coming to get you." Before I could protest, he had hung up.

Great! Edward would have to come and ruin my fun wouldn't he. I was getting really frustrated. I didn't want to go. I was enjoying myself.

A few minutes later, I saw Edward enter and he scanned the room for me. I hid unsuccessfully behind the couch. My giggling may have given me away or maybe it was my legs sprawling out from behind it. He came over, picked me up bridal style, and carried me outside. I protested and started kicking and hitting him.

"Edward, put me down NOW! I don't want to go home yet," I yelled.

"No Bella. I'm taking you home whether you like it not," he said through his teeth. I could tell he was seething with anger.

"Jacob can take me home," I said.

"If you think I'm letting him drive you home in the state he's in, you can think again." He opened the car door and buckled me in. I crossed my arms and refused to look at him.

The car journey home was . . . awkward. You could cut the tension with a knife. I refused to peak or even look at him throughout the entire trip.

We pulled into the drive and Edward stopped the car. He got out to open my door, but I beat him to it.

"I don't need your help for everything, Edward. I would've called you when I was ready to go home. I was enjoying myself, but how would you understand that? I don't think the word 'fun' is in your vocabulary. You're always so serious, and you always expect everyone around to be the same."

Man, I was so angry with him, and I don't even know why. All these words were coming out of my mouth before I was even aware I was saying them. It was like I was watching from the sidelines as this Bella lookalike said all these hurtful things.

"I was just trying to do what's best for you, Bella. I was trying to protect you, Bella, before you made a mistake," he said quietly, and I could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

"You don't know what's best for me. You might think you do, but you don't. You don't need to protect me all the time. There are other people to do that. There's Jake, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, my entire family. The list can go on. Edward you can't stop me from making mistakes. It's a part of being human. The only thing you can do is learn from them. Stop treating me like a baby."

With every word I said, I saw his face fall even further. Why couldn't I just shut my mouth before I really say something I'll regret.

"Bella, I wanted to help you. I thought Jacob would've gotten you into trouble."

What he said about Jacob made my anger flare up again. Why couldn't he believe me that Jake wasn't the bad guy?

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH JACOB? HE ISN'T THE BAD GUY. HE DIDN'T HURT THAT GIRL. IT WAS HIS STEP-BROTHER," I screamed at him.

"I'm sure it was," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure he's very capable of telling lies."

"AAAGGHHH! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about his answer to the question. I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Actually, don't answer that. I really don't care what you've got to say anymore. I'm going inside." I turned away from him and walked to the front door.

"Bella." I didn't stop walking. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No."

**I walked inside, and as I turned to close the door, I saw his face contorted in agony, and I swear I heard his heart breaking.**

**A/N Nooo please don't hate me. I swear I will reedem myself. I mean of course they have to get back-together, it's a B&E story. It's December 22nd in the story, they will be back together in time for Christmas. I promise. Oh also go read my cousin's fanfic _too much in one go _by twilight-luver950. She's the infamous Emma from my story.**

**Beta Note: Trust me, if she doesn't get them back together soon, I will strangle her. Haha, but let's take into account that Bella was drunk. ;) Also, sorry how late this chapter is. It was my fault. I was dreading the end, because Helen told me that I was going to hate her for this chapter and so yeah. But I promise, next chapter will be there as soon as I get it! :D**

**Read and Review.**

**Helen =]**


	19. Watch over you

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or "Watch Over You."_

**_Chapter 17: Watch over you._**

**AN: The flashback at the bottom is before she knew her family was coming over for Christmas.**

**Epov**

I lay on my bed, listening to the song on the radio. It was Alter Bridge's 'Watch Over You.' I closed my eyes and tried not to think about last night.

_... I tried to carry you  
And make you whole  
But it was never enough  
I must go ..._

I had tried to care for Bella. I had carried her through the bad times these past few months, the times when she had missed her family too much. I was her shoulder to cry on. I had picked up the pieces for her during those bad times, made her whole again. Well, I had hoped so anyway.

_Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
And who'll watch over you  
When I'm gone? ..._

Who is going to protect her from danger? Who'll watch over her and keep her save from harm now that she doesn't want me? Of course, I'll be there always, waiting for her, waiting for the day that she realizes she needs me as much as I need her. But until that time comes, who is going to care for her?

_... I can't go on  
And let you lose it all  
It's more than I can take  
Who'll ease your pain?  
Ease your pain ...._

I can't go on without her. I need her in my life even if we are – flinch – just friends. I can't let her throw away what we had unless it's what she really wants. Who'll ease her pain when she's sad? Who'll put their arm around her and comfort her? Who'll wipe away her tears?

_... Who is gonna save you when I'm gone?  
Who'll watch over you?  
Who will give you strength when you're not strong.  
Who'll watch over you when I've gone away? ..._

Who will be her rock? Who'll be strong enough for her when I'm not there?

It pains me to say it, but I know the answer to those questions.

Jacob.

They say you never know what you had until you lose it. With Bella, I knew exactly what I had and hopefully still have. I had the most beautiful and amazing girl ever. She's smart, funny, and unbelievably selfless. She's sensitive to other people's emotions and always knows what to say to make a person feel better. Sometimes, it's not even what she says, but it's what she does. She might just be there to put an arm around you, or while you are sad, she'll help around the house. It's little things like that that make me love her so much.

I love Bella Swan.

Pity she doesn't love me.

I need to shower. I haven't changed since last night. If Bella comes, I want to look my best.

**Bpov**

I am the stupidest person alive! I am taking an oath to never drink again. How could I have said those things? Of course, I didn't mean any of them.

I love him for goodness sake.

He's my life.

I need to talk to him. Now.

I drive as fast as the speed limit will allow to the Cullens, and I'm greeted by Alice.

"Bella. Thank God you're here. What happened last night? Edward came home all depressed and has locked himself in his room since."

"Do you think we could go inside and talk?"

We went inside and up to her room. I explained to her what had happened last night.

"I'm so stupid, Alice. I love him so much, and he probably won't ever talk to me again. I've screwed everything up," I cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, Bella. Everything will be okay. I know it will. All you have to do is talk to him," she soothed.

"Go. Now. Walk out that door, knock on his door, and just talk to him. Explain what happened. Tell him how you really feel." She pushed me out the door.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it. There's no answer.

"Edward," I say softly. "Can I talk to you?" There's still no answer. I guess he doesn't want to talk to me. I wouldn't blame him.

I walk back to Alice. "He doesn't want to talk to me," I sob and she wraps her arm around me.

**Epov**

I turn the shower off. I thought I heard someone at the door. What if it's Bella?

I wrap a towel around me and hurry out to answer it. When I get there nobody's there. It must have been my imagination. Only my own fools hope that she would actually want to talk to me.

I get dressed and lie on my bed. I think I'll mope some more.

We promised each other that we'd be together for Christmas. From the way things are going, that won't be happening. Christmas Eve is tomorrow.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey, Bella, love. How are you?" I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her head gently._

_"I'm alright, I guess. Today, I was thinking about Christmas. It's only a month away and it'll be the first time I'll be without my mum. It's just going to be pretty hard without my family."_

_"Aw, shhh, Bella. You'll have us at Christmas. You'll have my family and Charlie and the Hales. We'll be together."_

_"Let's make that a promise then." She smiled at me._

_"Pinky promise." We hook pinkie fingers and shake on it._

_END FLASHBACK_

This Christmas is going to suck.

**A/N It's short I know but I have exams and I really want to get started on the next chapter which is going to be the best one ever to write. I'm listening to a lot of Christmas songs to get me into the Christmas mood. Only a week away. My all time favourite Christmas song is "Fairytale of Newyork" by The Pogues and Kirsty McColl. It's brilliant.**

**Please read _too much in one go_ by twilight-luver950 and let her know what you think. Please be mindful of her spelling and grammar. No matter how many times I tell her to look over it she doesn't lol. **

**Helen =]**


	20. Together for Christmas

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 18: Together for Christmas_**

**Epov**

It's 11:30pm, Christmas Eve. It really looks as though Bella and I won't be together for Christmas. Hopefully it won't be too awkward tomorrow. Her family – including Charlie – is coming over to mine for dinner.

Walking around my room is all I seem to do these days. The only person's company I crave is Bella's, and well, we're aren't exactly on good terms at this moment in time. I really hoped that we could have at least been friends but it seems she doesn't want that. Maybe with time she'll start talking to me again. Maybe later she'll want to be friends.

I don't want that. I want to be so much more than just friends. I love her so much. I want to hold her all the time and kiss her beautiful red lips. I had hoped someday I could call her my wife.

I look around my room and my gaze lands on the little velvet box on my bed. Bella's gift. I hadn't actually spent anything on it but the sentimental value was great.

I glance at the clock. 11:35pm. I could make it to Bella's in time. Hopefully she'll still be awake.

_I need to give her this gift._

I grab my coat and her present.

"You go, Edward!" Alice calls as I walk out the door. She can probably guess where I'm going.

Bpov

These past few days have been hell. Since the day I tried talking to Edward, I've been avoiding him. Hoping to avoid any awkward silences between us.

Tomorrow is going to be horrible. Everyone will be aware of the tension between us, and it'll ruin the day for everyone.

I've spent the past few days moping around in my room, thinking of different situations where I was a lot braver and actually talked to Edward about what happened. But like I said, those were daydreams.

I look sadly around my room and my eyes land on his present, sticking out of the top drawer of my bedside table.

The clock reads 11:45pm. Could I get over there in time and give him his gift? I know since we're not together anymore that I really shouldn't bother but I really need to give it to him. I need to see him. I need to tell him how I feel.

No. I can't just go over there and tell him I love him. I'm most likely the last person he wants to see.

Yes, I can. I don't know where this sudden courage is coming from but I'll take it while it's there.

There's always the possibility that he could laugh and slam the door in my face, but there's also the possibility that he could actually love me back. No matter how slim the chance is of that happening, it still gave me a boost.

I grabbed my coat and opened the door.

_Edward._

He's here. He's actually here. My Adonis is standing right here on my doorstep.

I gaze up at him and sigh.

I've missed him so much.

His eyes pierce mine, and I see many emotions in them – hurt, sadness, relief, longing, and . . . is it possible? Love?

I stare right back at him. I long to run into his arms and never let him let me go. I long to run my hands through his silky bronze hair. All I can manage to do right now is gaze into his beautiful green eyes.

We stand there for what felt like a lifetime, but was really only a few minutes. I don't know.

He finally drops his eyes and breaks the silence.

"Bella," his velvety voice whispers. How I've missed that sound. "Bella, I . . . um . . . I needed to give you this. I know we're not . . ." he trails off.

I continue to gaze at his beautiful pained face. I still can't believe that he's here.

He looks around him. At everything but me.

He looks up, and I follow his gaze.

Mistletoe.

Suddenly his lips are on mine, and I'm melting against him. All the longing, desire, and love I've felt over the past few days pour into that kiss. My fingers cling to his hair, pulling him closer to me. His arms tighten around my waist.

I'm never letting him go again. I've seen what it's like to lose him, and it's not an experience I ever wish to repeat. He's my other half. Losing him is like losing a piece of myself.

We pull away for air, and I look at the clock.

12:01am – together for Christmas.

"Edward, I love you, so much. I'm sorry for what I said. I was drunk, and I promise I'll never, ever drink again. I love you."

I looked at him and he didn't reply.

He kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I've missed you . . ." He kissed my cheek. "Too . . ." He kissed my other cheek. "And . . ." He kissed my right hand, not once breaking eye contact. "I . . ." He kissed my left hand. "I love you, too." He kissed my lips.

I can't help but smile goofily at him. This is the best Christmas ever! Edward and I are together and he loves me. Inside I'm jumping with happiness and excitement. I feel like screaming.

I then remember the reason I was heading out the door in the first place.

"Edward. I have your gift with me. So ... erm ... here I guess." I hand him his gift. "Sorry. I didn't get to wrap it."

He looks at the gift I bought him. It's a leather bound book filled with his music compositions.

"Bella, it's perfect. Thank you so much." He holds me against him and kisses my forehead.

"I asked Alice to copy your music and I got a friend of mine to make them into a book. There's room in the back to add more music."

"It's really great, Bella. I love it. Now it's time for your gift. Close your eyes and put out your hands."

I do as he tells me. He places a small velvet box in my hand. I open my eyes. It's a ring-box.

I open it, and inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's a thin, gold ring with diamonds arranged in a circle. In the centre is a bright emerald stone, the exact color of Edward's eyes.

"Edward. Is this . . .?" I asked. "Are you . . .?"

"No, Bella." He laughed. "I think we're far too young for that to happen. It belonged to my mother. When she died, she gave it to Esme and told her to keep it for me. I was to give it to one I love."

"Thank you, Edward. It's beautiful. I'll be honored to wear it."

"I do have a reason for giving it to you. It's not an engagement ring . . . yet. Bella when I think about the future, it's with you by my side, always. So, this is a promise ring that someday we will get married. Do you promise me that?" he asked nervously.

"I do."

**A/N Pretty short but they're back together so don't complain lol. I'll try and make the next one longer. I've got the last of my exams tomorrow and then I'm on my holidays. Thank goodness. **

**To those of you who read _Wasted Time, _I'll be starting the sequel pretty soon.**

**Nollaig Shona díobh go leor (Merry Christmas to you all.)**

**Helen =]**


	21. Christmas Day

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fairytale of New York._

**_Chapter 19: Christmas Day._**

**A/N Time for a change in POV. It's not Bella or Edward. It's Alice!! YAY!! lol**

**Alice POV.**

I haven't seen Edward since he left last night to see Bella. I wanted to ask him what happened as soon as he stepped inside the house, but Jasper insisted I give him some space. I heard him come in around two-ish, which I think is a good sign. It obviously means that they talked and sorted things out. . . Right?

I really hope so. They are the most perfect couple but both are so stubborn and will let the slightest obstacle mess up a great relationship. I know that if that happened between Jasper and I, I wouldn't give him up without a fight.

"Merry Christmas, Alice, darling," Jasper whispered in my ear. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I had even heard him enter my room.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt instantly safe. There's something comforting about his strong arms around my body. Maybe it's because he's so huge compared to me. I feel snug and secure in his arms. There's no better place than here with Jasper.

I snuggled into his chest and breathed him in. It's a mouthwatering, musky, manly smell with a hint of his lemon shower gel. Mmmmm. . .

I don't know how I ever got so lucky to meet him. It was just after Emmett started going out with Rose. She invited all of us out one evening to meet her cousin. Edward was there with Jessica, and Rose was there with Emmett, obviously. I was sitting alone when he walked in. He was perfect. I remember I used to dream about my one true love and it was as if Jasper walked out of one of my dreams.

There was this instant connection between us, and as silly as it sounds, I truly believe it was love at first sight.

I remember the first thing I said to him. _"I've been waiting for you."_

He hadn't seemed confused or scared when I'd told him that. He'd simply nodded his head and said, "_I'm sorry, miss."_

The rest is history. He's the most gentle and loving man I know. He is so aware of other people's emotions and always knows what to say to make a situation right again.

"Alice? Don't you want to open your presents?"

"Presents!" I squeal and jump out of bed. I hear Bella's truck pull into the drive too.

"Bella's here. Let's go." I drag Jasper out the door and run to greet Bella. I stop dead in my tracks with the sight before me. Bella with her arms wrapped tightly around Edward, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

_Awwwww!_ They made up. I think I'm about to burst with joy. I'm quivering with excitement, I can barely contain the scream building up inside me.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!!!!! I COULD KILL YOU!!!!! HONESTLY, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU AND BELLA WERE BACK TOGETHER!?!!" I was panting after that because I'd said it without pausing for breath.

"Whoa! Calm your head, Alice. We wanted to surprise all of you," Bella laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but then something sparkling caught my eye.

"Edward! You didn't? OH MY GOD!!!" I rushed over to them and hugged both of them.

"No, Alice, I didn't," Edward replied.

I pulled away from them and let my disappointment show. I crossed my arms and pouted at them. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose came in then. They were all overjoyed about Bella, and Emmett and laughed at me when they heard about our misunderstanding.

Bella's family – including Charlie – arrived soon. We had decided to gather and exchange our gifts, and then we would all have dinner.

We gathered in the living room, most of us taking a seat on the floor. We thought it would be easier to exchange gifts as couples. Edward and Bella had bought theirs weeks ago. I don't know what would've happened if they hadn't sorted things out. Of course, I had bought them separate gifts after their argument, still hoping they would be together for Christmas.

They had bought us two tickets for a weekend away to a Civil War camp. We could spend the weekend living like the people during that time. Jasper loved it because he loves history and has a special interest in the Civil War. I loved it because I love the clothes during that time.

Rose and Emmett got us gift vouchers for our favorite shops in town. I'm sure I'd get more use out of it than Jasper. We could use the shopping time as some quality time together. They also got me a new karaoke machine and karaoke CDs. I will have to put it to good use tonight.

Carlisle and Esme had given us each a photograph of us two together. It was taken last Christmas. We were standing on the porch. He was staring down at me while I was staring up at him, both of us with a look of pure contentment on our faces. It was a really beautiful picture because it had just started snowing when it was taken.

We thanked each of them for the gifts and we in turn were thanked for our gifts.

"Dinner time!" Emmett yelled. That man is always thinking of food. His stomach is a bottomless pit. He just keeps eating and eating and eating. Nevertheless, I love him just the same.

Carlisle had ordered a large table to hold all seventeen of us. The guys had moved it into the garden. Eating Christmas dinner in the garden wasn't the most practical idea but nowhere else in the house had enough room.

It had started snowing so we wrapped ourselves up in all our warm clothes. I'm sure we looked like a crazy bunch of people, eating dinner outside in coats, scarves, gloves, hats, and heavy boots. Esme, Renée, Emmett, and Edward helped carry out the food. Emmett, Renée, and Bella's aunts had made a feast. There was so much food.

We all tucked in before the food got cold. Everyone was laughing and having fun, and pretty soon, we were singing Christmas carols.

After dinner, we went inside. I could barely move I had eaten so much. Emmett, the bottomless pit that he was, was the only one with room for seconds.

"Guys you know what would be awesome right now? A karaoke competition. Couples against couples. It can be like America's Got Talent, you know. We can have three judges."

"Aodh and I can do that," Seamus, Bella's cousin volunteered.

"Aye, we wouldn't be the greatest singers. Crows sound better than we do. Emma can be the last judge."

"YAY! I'm so going to be Sharon. You can be Piers, Seamus. And Aodh, well you have to be The Hoff!" We all laughed at that.

"Can I be Jerry Springer, even though I have to sing with Ma too?" Eibhlin asked.

We all thought that a good idea.

"Who's going first?" Jasper asked.

We stuck all the names in the hat – Emmett & Rose, Me & Jasper, Bella & Edward, Carlisle & Esme, Kathleen & John, Eibhlin & Mrs. Dwyer, and Renée & Charlie. Okay so they weren't a couple anymore, but they were still really good friends. Bella and Edward were picked out.

"I have the perfect song for them to sing. Emmett told me what he was getting you, Alice, for a present, and he asked me to buy a few karaoke discs," she said and started rummaging through the CDs until she found what she was looking for. "Aha, found it."

She went over to the machine and put in the CD.

Eibhlin stood in the center of the room and started her act.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington, ladies and gentleman. I'm Eibhlin Dwyer. We are live here tonight from the Cullens living room and let's introduce our judges. Emma Murray, Seamus Murray, and Aodh Murray."

The judges waved when their names were called.

"Our first couple singing tonight are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

Everyone cheered when Edward and Bella took their place in the center of the room. Renée pressed play button, and the music started. Edward needed words because he didn't know them, but he quickly picked up the tune.

**(Edward - bold print.** _Bella - Italics. _Underlined - both of them.**)**

**It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you**

Got on a lucky one  
Came in at ten to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So Happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

The song started slow but it picked up after the first two verses. An Irish jig instrumental started, building up towards Bella's part.

_They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me  
_  
_You were handsome  
_**You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
**When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

_You're a bum  
You're a punk  
_**You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
**_You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last_

We were all laughing at the last part. This song was so perfect for them because Bella and Edward would never dream of insulting each other like that. Edward nearly choked when he had to call Bella a slut.

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

**I could have been someone  
**_Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
_**I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you**

I thought that part of the song was really sweet, and I loved how their voices sounded together. Edward's deep, almost husky voice went perfectly with Bella's sweet singing.

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells are ringing out  
For Christmas Day

When they finished we all clapped. Emmett cheered the loudest.

"Yeah! That's my little sis."

Time for the judges' opinion.

Emma went first. "Wow, I love you guys. You sound perfect singing together, and you're both so cute."

Aodh went next. Doing a very good imitation of David Hasselholf. "That was awesome, you guys. The best I've ever seen. I loved it, the crowd loved it. You're going to Hollywood, baby."

Seamus went next and put on an English accent. "I thought it was okay. You didn't dazzle me. It was pretty average."

Everyone booed him when he said that.

"Well I loved it, really, but I'm in character," he defended himself, and we laughed.

"Okay okay okay. Jasper and I are next okay?" I asked. Like they had any choice in the matter.

I put in the CD and let the music start.

**A/N I hope you enjoy it. I couldn't help but add the bit of silliness lol. I adore the song Edward and Bella sing and really really wanted to have it in this story somewhere. I'm so happy because I got a laptop for Christmas so I no longer have to wait forever for my PC to start up and whatnot.**

**P.S I have the started the sequel to Wasted Time and the first chapter is up. It's called A Distant Memory. Please check it out.**

**Happy Holidays people!**

**Helen =] **


	22. Engaged

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift._

**A/N Another change in view. The song in the last chapter was "Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues and Kirsty McColl.**

**Thanking yhoo to my Beta twilight-is-lovee - such an awesome person. =]**

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers.**

**_Chapter 20: Engaged._**

**Emmett's p.o.v**

I'd woken up this morning to find Bella in an extremely happy mood. It was a damn sight better than the walking zombie she's been since her fight with Edward. I wonder if it was the fact that it was Christmas morning or something else that had cheered her up.

"Hey Bells. Someone's in a good mood today."

She smiled up at me. "Well, it is Christmas Day. It's a day for miracles." She smiled again and looked as though she was hiding something from me. I was slightly confused at her.

"Um . . . yeah, sure. I have to collect Rose, but I'll see you at the Cullens in a little while. Merry Christmas, by the way." I hugged her goodbye and walked out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett," she called as I shut the front door.

I drove to Rose's house and waited for her outside. She walked out, looking as breathtaking as usual. When she saw me, she smiled brightly, jumped in my jeep, and kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, babe. I have your present. I hope you like it." She handed me a small envelope. Inside were two tickets to a truck show.

"Thanks, Rosebud, I love it." I was the only one allowed to call her that. I kissed her deeply on the lips. As she moved over onto my lap, she pressed against the steering wheel and set of the horn. That made us jump and we laughed at each other.

"I think we'd better go. I don't think my aunt and uncle would appreciate witnessing what we get up to in your jeep." She winked at me.

"Yeah I think so, too. Besides, the others will probably be wondering where we are."

"Yeah. So where's my present?"

_Crap!_

I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up, which was a stupid thing to think. I have it with me I'm just not ready to give it to her. I'm also scared at her reaction. What if it doesn't go as I hope it will?

"I . . . um . . . have your present. I'm just not ready to give it to you. I want to wait until we're alone."

"We're alone now," she stated.

"I know, but in my jeep isn't the right place to give it to you. I hope you understand, hon."

She nodded at me and kissed my cheek to show she wasn't angry.

We pulled into the Cullens drive, and I was surprised to find that Edward was the only one up. I had thought the little pixie would have been awake hours ago. Possibly sensing that what I was thinking, I could see her dragging Jasper behind her. At that same time, I could hear Bella's truck pull up. Edward seemed to brighten instantly and was out the door like lightning.

Alice emerged from the stairs, Jasper not too far behind. She ran out to greet Bella, leaving Jasper with us.

There was silence from the other room until Alice screamed.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!!!!! I COULD KILL YOU!!!!! HONESTLY, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU AND BELLA WERE BACK TOGETHER!?!!"

Edward and Bella were back together. I guess that explains why she was in such a good mood this morning. I sighed with relief and happiness.

"Whoa! Calm your head, Alice. We wanted to surprise all of you," Bella laughed in return.

There was a small silence again until Alice screamed . . . again.

"Edward! You didn't? OH MY GOD!!!" I could hear her rushing over to them.

"No, Alice, I didn't," Edward replied.

I wonder what Alice thought Edward had done.

The three of us thought it time to interrupt whatever was going on in the next room. What met was Edward and Bella in each other's arms and Alice looking like a little five year old who just had their candy taken from them.

Edward quickly explained what had happened, and I was relieved that they weren't engaged. I don't think people could deal with two engagements in the one day.

My family arrived then, and we exchanged gifts and ate dinner. I never thought I'd ever spend Christmas dinner outside, wrapped up in two sweaters, a coat, gloves, hat, scarf, tracksuit bottoms, three pairs of socks, and snow boots. Esme and my aunts had really cooked up a storm. It all tasted so good that I just had to have more. Alice kept muttering something about a bottomless pit whenever I walked by her.

Rose was starting to get restless and kept asking about her present. I kept replying she'd get it soon.

Alice then insisted we play with her new karaoke machine, which we all agreed with. Bella and Edward's singing was really funny, and the look on Edward's face as he spluttered over calling my sister a slut was priceless.

Alice and Jasper sang next. Well actually, it was a rap. I was amazed that Alice could rap. They were both really, really good. They were so great together, and you could tell from the way they looked at one another that they loved each other deeply. I recognized the look, because I often saw it on my Rosebud's face. I also saw it on my own face reflected in her eyes.

Carlisle and Esme sang next. They had chosen an older song that I wasn't familiar with. It suited them both. I think the two of them are great people. They're both so caring and the most generous people I've ever met. I've even come to call Esme "Mom Number 2." She's so great and I don't think it's fair that she can't have her own children. If ever there was a person who deserved to be a mother, it's Esme. I'm glad she had that chance with Edward and Alice. They may not be her biological children, but why should that matter? It doesn't make her any less of a mother. It makes her even more a mother because she chose to give them a better life and raise them in a loving and kind environment. The same goes for Carlisle, of course. I have an enormous amount of respect for the both of them.

Rose and I were up next. The song wasn't supposed to be a duet but Alice let it slide once I explained to her what was going on.

**(A/N Bold is Emmett.** _Italics is Rose._**)**

_We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...  
_  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said,_ **"stay away from Juliet"-**  
_And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...  
_  
_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes.... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said_ **"stay away from Juliet"**_ -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
**It's a love story, baby, just say yes-** _

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**._

_Oh, Oh. _

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said... _

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

I took a deep breath. This was my part and I better get it perfect. I did just as the song said. I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.

**_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
_**_  
_Rose stared at me for what seemed like forever. Our audience gasped in unison apart from Alice who squealed.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. I love you more than I thought possible. I know we'll have tough times and we'll fight, but the only person I want beside me when my dreams come true is you. Marry me and you'll be making my dreams come true."

She was still silent and I assumed the worst.

Seeing the look on my face change, she finally answered.

"Of course I'll marry you, you oaf." The next thing I knew she had slammed into my body and she was kissing me senseless. I kissed her back with just as much passion. I didn't care about the audience who were all clapping and wolf-whistling.

When we finally pulled apart, I couldn't take my eyes off her. We were smiling goofily at each other.

Alice was doing a victory dance in circles around us.

"She said yes. She said yes. She said yes," she was chanting. Soon after Bella and Emma joined in with the dancing and chanting.

I could hardly believe it myself that she had said yes. I felt like I could burst with happiness. I loved her so much, and she loved me, and in a few months, I would be able to call her mine. Something I've been longing to do ever since the first time I saw her in greasy overalls hunched over my jeep at the garage.

"Emmett and Rose. If you really love me, you will let me plan your wedding. Yes? Great," Alice said, answering her own question. With Alice, there was no question about it, you either went along with her idea – or else . . .

She was already discussing colors with Renée and Rose's aunt.

"Rose, you do realize that in a few short months you're going to be Mrs. Gilbert Emmett Swan," Jasper pointed out.

The others laughed at that, but she smiled sweetly at me.

"Of course I do, beloved cousin of mine," she answered him before turning to me and whispering, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N So what do you think? I'm sorry to say that there probably won't be much left in this story. Maybe two-three chapters tops. That's including an epilogue – if I decide to do one. I'm currently in the process of writing the second chapter to A Distant Memory. Anyway r&r. =]**

**I've also been having so many ideas for new stories and I had a really interesting idea. I'll tell you what it is about and then you can let me know what you think.**

**Bella has a six-year-old son called Cormac. Her dad drinks too much. Her sister is reckless. Her mother's dead. Her son then introduces her to his invisible friend called Edward. She does research and is relieved to find that he should disappear after three months. Bella herself doesn't have any real proper friends. Cormac draws a picture of her, himself and his friend Edward. She surprised to see that he isn't a young boy of six but a grown man about twenty six years old.. He has green eyes and bronze hair. One day when she is feeling exceptionally low and is desperately needing a friend she meets a man who introduces himself as Edward and looks a lot like the man in Cormac's drawing. Is Edward real or his he really just an imaginary friend? Can Edward help Bella to learn to live and have fun? Can he help her with her family problems? What will happen after the three months? Will Edward disappear? What if he doesn't want too?**

**Obviously if I decide to write this then the summary will be A LOT shorter lol.**

**Helen x**


	23. The Wedding

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Leona Lewis._

**A/N Rose's dress - think of Taylor Swift in the video for Love Story.**

**Thanks to my #1 fan .- and my Beta - twilight-is-lovee. =]**

**_Chapter 21: The Wedding._**

**Bpov**

It's the 24th of July - Emmett and Rose's wedding day. They'll be starting college in September, along with Jasper. Edward, Alice, and I have an extra year at Forks High.

My entire family was here for Emmett's big day. It was so good to see them all again. Mum was crying her eyes out before the wedding had even begun. Granny was over talking to Emmett.

"My darling, wee Gilbert is all grown up and getting married. You better treat her well boy, or God help ya when I get my hands on ya. She's a good girl. Be good to her."

Alice had appointed herself as wedding planner and decided to have it in the garden of the Cullens' house. She had organized a large white tent to be set up. The pathway towards the tent was covered in white petals. The aisle was also covered in petals. Garlands of pink lilies were hung around the tent and placed over the same seats. It was brilliant.

Alice stood proud, hands on hips, admiring her handiwork.

We were both bridesmaids. Rose had picked out pink dresses to match the lilies. The dresses were knee-length so they were easier to dance in. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder and had a silver, beaded design around the waist. Thankfully, I got to wear a pair of silver flats while Alice wore 5-inch silver heels. Wearing them, she was just about the same height as me.

Rose looked amazing in her dress. It was an off-white color and was also off-the-shoulder. It was a corset style top and the skirt was made of thin material that flowed when she turned. Her hair was up but it came down in loose curls around her shoulder and neck. Alice had fixed small flowers in her hair and a dainty tiara.

The guys were dresses in tuxedos, silver waistcoats, and pink ties to match our dresses. I must say that they all looked fantastic. Emmett looked like the cat who got the cream. He was standing at the altar with a huge grin plastered on his face.

When the ceremony started and I walked down the aisle, I imagined it was Edward who I was walking towards. I have to say I liked the idea immensely.

They had both written their own vows and when the time came to read them out, I was crying my eyes out. I'm a sucker for crying at weddings.

Rosalie went first. "I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, promise to love you, Gilbert Emmett Swan, forever. When I first saw you that day in the garage, I knew that you were something special. I knew that I was going to marry you someday. You make me laugh when I'm sad. You dry my tears when I cry. You are always supporting me and telling me to follow my dreams, and with you by my side, I know that they will come true. I'm keeping you forever and for always."

"I, Gilbert Emmett Swan, promise to love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, forever. When I first saw you in those greasy overalls, I knew that I had found my perfect match. You're smart and funny. You're the most incredible and beautiful person I've ever met. You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in and you aways protect your friends. To say what I mean, I need to borrow a quote from the movie 'Jerry Maguire.' So, what I want to say is that 'you complete me,' Rosalie. I love you with all that's in my heart, and I will continue to love you even when you're old and wrinkly."

"Emmett!" she cried and slapped him over the head.

The entire congregation laughed.

_Ha!_ Trust Emmet to ruin the moment. He had it almost perfect until he had to make a joke and ruin the romantic moment. I guess he wouldn't be Emmett if he wasn't joking every five minutes.

"Okay, so forget the last part. I love you with all my heart, and I will continue to love you for eternity."

They exchanged rings and walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

Once all the photographs had been taken, the tent was changed. The chairs re-arranged to make room for the tables for the dinner. A small stage had been set up for the band and room had also been made for a dance floor.

The food was exquisite, and Jasper's speech had everyone laughing.

It was then time for the married couple's first dance.

Rose had asked me a week ago to write a song especially for this dance. I've been rehearsing with the band and it was finally finished. I got up on the stage and started singing.

_The first time ever I saw your face__  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes__  
__And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave__  
__To the dark and the empty skies__The first time ever I kissed your mouth__  
__I felt the earth move in my hands__  
__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird__  
__That was there at my command my love__The first time ever I lay with you__  
__I felt your heart so close to mine__  
__And I knew our joy would fill the Earth_

_And last till the end of time my love_

_  
__The first time ever I saw your face__  
__Your face__  
__Your face__  
__Your face_

I was supposed to be singing this song for Rose and Emmett, but really, I was singing this to Edward. He inspired this one. I thought back on the first time I ever saw his face, the first time we ever kissed, the first time he laid down beside me and cradled me as I slept. All of those were precious memories I was never going to forget. I could remember each and every one of them as if they had happened yesterday. I would cherish those moments forever.

I looked at the happy couples before me. Each of them all lost in their own little worlds with the one they loved. I looked at Rose and Emmett in the centre of them all. They weren't aware of anyone else in the room as they turned and twirled in each other's arms.

I finished the song and everyone was silent. Was it that bad? Finally, Rose starts to clap and she runs over and hugs me. Soon everyone else is clapping.

"Bella, that was . . . That was amazing. It was such a beautiful song. It was the perfect song." She seemed to have tears in her eyes. "Bella, you're going to make me cry, it was just so beautiful. It's a good thing my make-up is waterproof," she joked.

"Thanks, Rose. It's means a lot to me that you love it." I hugged her back. "Do you know what I just realized? You're my sister now."

We both laughed, and then I saw Emmett's head over the crowd, looking for Rose.

"I think I'd better return you to your husband."

Rose rejoined Emmett, and I was left on my own. Pretty soon, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"That was breathtaking, Miss Swan," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well, it had better be. You inspired it after all," I whispered back and turned to face him. When I told him that, he smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Swan?" he asked and bowed to me.

"I would love to, my dear Mr. Cullen." I managed to curtsy without falling. "But I'm afraid I can't dance."

"Well, that's something I shall have to remedy. Here, stand on my feet." I did as he told me, and pretty soon, I was gliding around the room. He held me close to him as we twisted and swirled around the room.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled at him.

"For what?"

"For teaching me to dance. For always being there for me. For loving me," I whispered to him.

"Anytime, love, anytime." He twirled me round then until I started to feel dizzy.

"Edward? You know when I was walking down the aisle? I couldn't help but think about what if it was our wedding day, and thinking about it made me feel really happy. More than happy. In fact it made me feel ecstatic."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said softly, looking into my eyes.

"You were?" I asked, surprised, and then a bit of hair fell into my eyes.

Edward moved one hand to move the hair out of my eyes. His grip on me loosened, I slipped, and almost fell. Thankfully, Edward caught me in time.

"You know, clumsiness could be used as grounds for divorce," he joked.

"You'd have to marry me first."

"Well, maybe I will." He looked into my eyes.

"Is that a proposal?"

"Maybe it is," he said seriously. "I know we said we were too young, but we both know what we want. I know that I'll want you always, and I'm in this for the long haul. We could even have a long engagement if you want. We could wait until after college."

"No! No, Edward. I know what I want, and I want you. So let's not wait until after college. I want to marry you, after graduation."

He smiled at me and twirled me round and round.

"You've made me so unbelievably happy, Bella. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Let's tell them tomorrow. It's Rose and Emmett's day today."

We then carried on dancing, turning, and twisting to the music. We were just like all the other couples I had seen earlier. Lost in our own world, dead to everyone else in the room. As far as I was concerned, the only people who existed were Edward and I.

I couldn't wait until graduation. After that, I was going to Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

Perfection.

**A/N I bet you're glad I made them change their minds about getting married so young. lol**

***sigh* This story is coming to a close. Next chapter willl probably be Bella and Edward's wedding or maybe the build-up towards it. I think I will most definitely do a epilogue. =]**

**Please continue to r&r. Love you all =]**

**Helen =]**


	24. The End

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 22: The End_**

**Bpov**

It's August 13th. My wedding day. In a few short hours, I will be Mrs. Bella Cullen. It is such a beautiful day. The sun is actually shining – a rare event in Forks.

"There you go Bella. Finished! Now go put on your dress before looking in the mirror," Alice exclaimed.

She pushed me towards her closet, where my dress is hanging. It was the first dress I saw when we had gone shopping, and I fell in love with it instantly. It was a full-length, strapless, ivory gown. The skirt was gathered at the waist on the left hand side and a corsage was pinned where it gathered. The skirt was made from lots of layers of thin material and it had a small train at the back. We had left it and tried on many other dresses, but I had made my choice. I had even managed to find a lovely pair of shoes to match with only a small heel. Alice had allowed this because I had used the excuse of "It's my special day."

My hair was very simple. Alice had curled it and my granny insisted on having wild flowers in my hair. It was a very old tradition in Ireland. Rose had bought glitter hairspray so my hair sparkled in the sun.

The bridesmaids' dresses are a wine color. They were very simple, strapless, knee-length with black netting under the skirt. A black ribbon was tied around the waist. Alice had chosen black heels to match. Rose's dress had to be altered since I was going to be an auntie in 5 months time. Emma is also my bridesmaid. She is practically my sister after all.

Alice had been left to the planning of the wedding but of course, my aunts and Renee insisted on being involved. It took a lot of pressure of Alice because she was planning her own wedding to Jasper. Renee wanted me to get married in a church even though neither Edward nor I are regular attendees.

I looked in the mirror when I put on my dress.

_WOW!_

I look friggin' awesome. I look … I look …

"Bella. You look radiant," Rose said breathlessly.

_Yeah. What she said._

"Come on girls. It's time to go," Alice said and started rushing us down the stairs.

Her and Rose went in front of me, and when they got to the bottom of the steps, they turned to face me.

"Introducing the soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen. . ."

**ReneePOV**

"Introducing the soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen. . ."

-Gasp- My darling baby Bella looks absolutely gorgeous. She looks so happy; her skin is glowing.

Edward has done wonders for my baby girl. When I think to how she used to be back in Ireland, it's a far cry to how she is now. She's no longer the quiet, shy little girl who spent her entire time thinking boys don't exist. She's a smart and kind young woman who's found the love of her life.

I have no doubts about them getting married young. Looking at them, you just know that this is going to last forever. They really are soul mates. When he moves, she moves automatically and vice versa. It's instinct.

I can feel the tears building up behind my eyes.

I rush over to Bella and hug her tightly.

"My little girl is all grown up and getting married," I manage to choke out.

"Get a grip mom, or you'll make me cry," she replied, the tears already breaking their walls of her eyes.

"I have something for you. Here." I handed her the little white porcelain horseshoe.

"Oh, look, Bella. You're mom got you a horseshoe," Alice said quizzically.

We both laughed at her confused state.

"It's an Irish thing, Alice dear," I explained. "It's to give good luck. It's given to the bride and groom as a wedding gift for luck. It's kept in the home and it's hung like the letter 'U' so the luck won't 'drip out,' or so they say."

"Aw well that's kind of neat," she replied. "Bella you have to get me one of them okay?"

"Sure thing, Alice," Bella replied and put the horseshoe in her handbag.

"Let's get going, ladies," Rose ordered and started shooing us out the door.

**Bpov**

Alice had ordered a limo to chauffeur us to be church. It managed to fit all of us. Us being myself, Alice, Rose, mum, Éibhlin, Kathleen, Emma, Esme, and Granny.

We arrived with minutes to spare. The church was small with white walls. It had lovely gardens to the side with an arch. That would be a perfect place for photographs.

I entered the church and met Charlie.

"Bella you look stunning." He held out his arms to me.

"Thanks dad." I blushed at him. I'm slowly but surely getting used to compliments.

"My baby girl is all grown up and leaving me," he said, his eyes watering.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad. I'm getting married but that doesn't mean I'll never see you. I'll only live about ten minutes away," I said to him and hugged him. "Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just something in my eye. That's all." He turned away, rubbing his eyes.

_Typical male scared of showing emotion._

The music started playing and Emma walked down the aisle, then Rose, and finally Alice.

"We're up to bat Bella," Charlie said, holding out his arm. I take a deep breath, take his arm, and walk down the aisle.

There are so many people taking photos, and I see Billy, Jake, and Embry waving at me as I walk past.

I look towards the altar and see my angel standing there, waiting for me. He's smiling widely at me, and I smile back at him. I can't believe I'm actually getting married to Edward. It's my dream come true.

"Hi," I breathe at him as Charlie hands me over.

"Hi, love."

The whole ceremony flies by without me noticing. I couldn't stop looking at Edward and before I know it, it's time for us to say our vows.

"Edward there's an old Irish proverb that goes as follows – 'Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and just be my friend.' If you walk beside me for the rest of my life as my friend, my lover, my soul mate then I'll be more than happy. You'll have made my dreams come true."

"Bella, I borrowed this vow because it expresses what I couldn't find words to say. By the power that Christ brought from heaven, mayst thou love me. As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow me. As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, may thy presence be with me, oh one that I love, 'til death comes to part us asunder."

We had chosen Claddagh rings for our wedding rings. Renee had them brought over from Galway in Ireland. The Claddagh ring is a heart with a crown on it being held by a pair of hands. The heart symbolizes love longed to be shared with one's true love. The crown symbolizes undying loyalty and the hands symbolize friendship, which is, after all, the very foundation of love, with loyalty holding the two hands together.

We then walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

"Have I told you that you look amazing Mrs. Cullen?" He stared deeply into my eyes, his emerald eyes smoldering.

_Mrs. Cullen. _It just sounds so right.

We went to the Cullens for the reception. Alice had the large living room cleared of its furniture, and in its place were several round tables and chairs.

The dinner was delicious. Esme had insisted on making our wedding cake. It was a three-tiered monstrosity of a thing. It was decorated with white and wine icing. Two plastic figures were placed on top of it, and surprisingly, they looked a lot like Edward and me.

Alice tried to stick to my Irish roots while planning this wedding so she organized an Irish folk band to provide the music. They played many different songs from Irish drinking songs like "I'll tell my Ma" to dancing songs like "When Irish eyes are smiling."

We shared our first dance as a married couple to the Irish Wedding Song. I had been taking classes so I managed to dance quite well with Edward. I only stumbled once. We swirled and twirled and moved around the room.

"So Bella, how do you like being Mrs. Cullen?" He laughed at me.

"Well, my dear husband, I'm enjoying it quite fine." I grinned goofily at him.

"I love it when you call me that." And he kissed me deeply on the lips.

"Call you what?"

"Your husband."

"Well I shall have to call you that more often if I get a response like that, dearest husband." He kissed me again.

"It gets better every time," my darling husband replied.

Finally the song ended, and I stayed by Edward's side. I wasn't leaving it any time soon.

"Dearest wife, would you care to mingle with our guests." He took my hand and led me over to a group of people. As we made our way over, we were intercepted by Jake, Embry, and Billy.

"Hey, Bella. You look amazing. I'm so happy for you," Jake said, hugging me.

"Heya Jake, Billy, Embry." I nodded to each of them. Billy greeted me but Embry seemed distracted by something over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was staring at. It was Emma.

"Bella," he breathed. "Who is _that?_"

"That, my friend, is my cousin, Emma," I replied, laughing at him.

"I think I'm in love," he said. "Excuse me." And he walked over to Emma.

I raised my eyebrows at Jake and Billy.

"That seems … um … Interesting." We all laughed.

"Bella, love, Alice is dying to see you. If you don't get over there soon she's going to come over here and drag you away," Edward said, sounding amused.

I look over and sure enough, Alice is there, trying to get my attention. Her entire body is quivering with excitement.

"Okay guys. I'll talk to you later," I said to the Blacks.

"Billy, Jake." Edward nodded curtly at them.

"Hi! Bella you're my new sister. YAY!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Yeah I know," I laughed. "Isn't that awesome?"

The night finally came to an end. Edward and I thanked everyone for coming and it was then time for us to turn in.

I made my way upstairs but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, love? Where are you going?"

"Um … your room."

He laughed.

"You mean my _old _room."

_What?_

"I have a surprise for you. It's kind of a wedding gift from Esme and Carlisle. Come on."

He took my hand and led me outdoors. We walked along a path for a short while. It was lit up with lots of outdoor lights. We came to a small clearing were there was a small stone cottage. It was beautiful.

"So Bella how do you like our new house?" my husband asked, smiling down at me.

"Our new house?"

I couldn't believe it. We had a house. Edward and I.

"Esme renovated it. I hope you like it . . ."

Esme and Carlisle had done this for us. I didn't know how to thank them. I wouldn't be able to thank them enough. They are the most generous people I know.

"I love it." The tears started again. I've been crying so much today it's hard to believe I have any water left in my body.

"Well, I love you," Edward replied.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"Shall we enter, Mrs. Cullen?"

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold and into our bedroom.

And then began our _forever_.

**A/N So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. The epilogue will be posted straight after this.**

**I was wondering do you think I could get 300 reviews. I have 268 so all help would be appreciated. **

**I've also posted the first chapter to If You Could See Me Now. Go check it out.**

**Happy New Year to you all. =]**

**Helen x**


	25. Epilogue

**Return to Forks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**Epilogue - 6 years later.**_

**Bpov**

It's been six years since I've married Edward. Six of the happiest years in my life. Edward and I started college that September. He studied music and now records his own music. We renovated the basement of our cottage and Edward turned it into a studio. He also produces music for a few quite well-known musicians.

I still dabble in music, but I studied English at college and now teach it at Forks High. I started taking night classes for a journalism course two years ago and have started writing a novel.

Edward got Esme to draw up plans to renovate our house … again to make it bigger. We added an extra floor and have a few guest rooms for visitors.

"Mama? Are Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Blake coming over today?" my baby girl asked me.

Did I mention that we have a daughter? Her name's Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Jake calls her Nessie and it kind of stuck. I still insist on calling her Renesmee because I will not have my daughter named after a mythical creature. She has my brown eyes and Charlie's curly hair. She has Edward's beautiful hair though. She's perfect. She's five years old and is incredibly smart. She has her father's interest in music and is often found cuddled on his lap in the studio.

Emmett and Rose have a son called Blake. He has the same shaped face as Rose but has Emmett's curly hair. He will have the girls waiting in line for him when he's older. He will be six later on this year. They also have a little baby girl called Melissa. She's eighteen months old. She's the image of Rose and is already a little stunner.

Alice and Jasper got married. Rose and I were bridesmaids, of course. They have a set of twin boys called Jack and Ryan. They're three years old and are quite a handful. They have Alice's pitch black hair but Jasper's blue eyes. They have Jasper's facial features.

Things between Edward and Jake have become better. I eventually explained to him that he was mistaken about Jake and that it was actually Sam. Jake has a huge amount of respect for Edward for helping Hayley. Their relationship has now progressed to a sort of friendship. Jake finally got into contact with Hayley and he helped her get over their ordeal. They've been married for two years and are expecting their first child in July.

Embry and Emma kept in contact after my wedding. Once Emma finished school, she moved over here and went to college. They became quite close and are getting married next Spring.

Aunt Eibhlin finally found a man. Billy Black. On one visit over, they got chatting, and now whenever she does visit, she spends half the time down at La Push. He's even gone to Ireland to visit her. We're expecting to hear wedding bells any day now.

I still see the rest of my family quite often. Not as often as I'd like, but what can be done about that? We rotate the holidays each year. One year we go over to Ireland for Christmas, the next they come over here. Edward, Renesmee, and I spend a month of our summer vacation in Ireland. We still e-mail and phone ach other regularly.

Things between Phil and Renee didn't work out. That's why he wasn't over that first Christmas I spent in America. Her and Charlie have been talking to each other regularly so watch this space …

Seamus married his childhood sweetheart and now has two lovely twin girls. Aodh is engaged to get married and also has a little boy.

"They're here. They're here," Renesmee called, jumping up and down. She's definitely Alice's niece.

Emmett and Rose pull up outside our house and guess who else was in the car, Alice and Jasper! Little Blake jumps out and comes running into our house. Jack and Ryan come toddling not too far behind him.

"Hi Auntie Bella. Where's Nessie?"

"I'm here," she screams and jumps over to him.

You'd think that they haven't seen each other in years when it was only a few days.

The gang would be staying for a few days. It's a good thing I thought to get all our guest rooms ready.

We decided that since it was such a good day that we would go outside for a picnic.

Blake, Renesmee, Jack, and Ryan were all playing "house" in her little Wendy house.

Emmett was cradling little Melissa on his arms as if she was the most breakable thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

"Isn't she just the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Emmett cooed at her.

"She's just like her mom," Jasper said.

"Oh my word! This is a total change of subject, but did you guys hear about Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley? You know, the one Edward used to date. She was supposed to be getting married to Mike but then a week before the wedding he comes home from work to find her in bed with, you'll never guess. Eric Yorkie!" Alice screamed.

There were several exclamations of shock and disgust from all of us.

"That is wrong in so many different ways," Rose stated.

"Yeah that's disgusting. Eric can do so much better," Emmett said.

We all laughed at that.

Before we knew it, it was time for the kids to go to bed. Once they were settled, we cracked open a bottle of wine.

"Would you like some, Lally?" Alice asked.

I'm surprised she still called me that. But I would have to refuse her. I wouldn't be able to drink for quite some time.

"Sorry Alice. I be sticking to water for the next few months," I said, winking to them all.

Alice, Rose, and Edward were the only ones to get what I meant. He simply smiled at me with raised eyebrows, and I nodded my head, giving him confirmation. He leaned over to me, kissed my lips and my stomach and stared into my eyes with his emerald eyes.

Alice and Rose squealed like little girls while Jasper and Emmett looked on confused.

"Would someone care to explain what the big secret is?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm pregnant, you oaf," I yelled at him.

Comprehension dawned on both their faces while Emmett narrowed his lips in an "o" shape before smiling at me and shaking Edward's hand.

"Congratulations, guys. Nessie's going to have a new brother or sister."

"How far gone are you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm only two months gone yet, nearly three."

"Well that's really great, you guys. We have a real cause to celebrate now, except orange juice for you, Lally," Alice chirped.

I laughed and looked around at all my friends. My family. I loved them all so much and I can't believe I've been so lucky to be blessed with such a kind and caring husband, a beautiful and intelligent young girl, and amazing friends.

I put my hand to my stomach and think of the tiny baby growing inside of me. Once this little boy or girl was born, my family would really be complete.

Perfection.

**A/N Okay this is a majorly long author's note. Firstly I want to thank everyone read this, has added me as their favourite author, has added this as their favourite story, put me on story alerts etc.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for supporting me and making me feel so special =l - Can't Decode Me, , anacleta5, reader13lovesbooks, .-, Angels And Airwaves, IHateCleanBreaks, 4everbellaxedward, '.letter.X, twilightobsessed12, tuttiefruttie, megatron, holly, Potato92, mortitia3, Squishfie, twilight-luver950, Kele Sunburst, Caitlin, Maranda7, mikan kisses, SexxiKitty, Juliana, .x, bella245, heathercullen, Darling Summers, bearhug946, Future-Mrs-Teddy-Lupin, Em, poetrybabe313, XvamprincessX038, Mkitkat, Alice Carrie, KeithHarkinFan, gracethebestestvampire, emmettcullendisoder, BronzeHairandTopezEyes, Torqueo Animadverto, tiggerlover1971, bellafan4ever, Beckhi The Vampire Lover, TeeHee48, somebodyyoudon'tknowprobably, rocnrollperson, Aspin Cullen, bliitz, idreamabouttwilight, mel1997, xxedwardxxcullen, malhith, SRK1012010, Bobmacbobinstine, ifurcutesitbyme, hello-kiddlywinks, vampirelover13, HeartlessVampire, vicki d, hanaa, Kleintje88, SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush, not-a-writer-ish, GracieLacey, Edwardcullenforever2010, Twilightx28, mrs. teddy bear brother, AnaM.95, mrs. edwardemmettjaspercullenxx, Chrissie H. Jasper, Maddy and of course my amazing Beta twilight-is-lovee. She's brilliant and has helped me so much while writing this.**

**This is my 2nd completed FF and I'm amazed at the feed back I got from all you guys. There will be no sequel because I really don't think a sequel is needed. If I started writing one I know it will be crap so I'm leaving it be. **

**I already have a new story up called If You Could See Me Now and the sequel to Wasted Time is also up. It's called A Distant Memory.**

**Okay so I'm going to go now because I'm absolutely frozen. I did a charity swim today and it was soooooo cold. Emma and I were some of the last people to come out which is a good thing because it's not really a swim more of a splash. Some people just walk in and then walk out again. Emma and I stayed in for over 5 minutes and we're so proud of ourselves. When we walked out I couldn't feel a thing. I couldn't feel my fingers and I knew I was walking on the sand but I couldn't feel it. Then when I started getting feeling back it hurt so much. I felt like I was burning. Yeah so now I'm sitting here on my sofa about 2 ours later still shivering lol. Okay so I really didn't see the point in telling all of you this. **

**Right I'm going to shut up now. Byeeee and please R&R and read my other FF. =]**


End file.
